


Aligned By The Stars

by IheartKyloRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Empress Rey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Mindfuck, Misuse of the Force, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars References, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Things start off sweet and sexy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Rey has grown up with a hardcore, stalker worthy crush on the lumbering neighbor Ben Solo. Panties permanently soaked through at the very thought of his touch she would do anything for him to want her too. When Ben grows enough courage to give Rey a chance things get weird fast. Every orgasm is a new adventure connecting them between two universes through touch...What is the binding agent that makes it all so real? or are they only dreaming?A/U in a modern setting that has insets of cannon-divergent Star Wars Sequel Trilogy timeframe.Dirty scenes, words, and sex ahead. I don't predict how graphic anything gets before it gets there, but my works are generally safe for most mature readers and I will add warnings in each chapter if I feel it's too far across "the line." There may be forced situations, mild violence, rare non-con included. You can always turn back or skip reading.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 8-2-20: In an attempt to clean up some of my writing I am going through and adding some slight touches and fixing previously missed typos. The overall story is the same, but there have been some small tweaks. Thanks for reading! Commentary appreciated as always.

“Can you fly with those?” A middle-school-aged boy calls across the street as Rey walks out of the coffee shop with Ben.

“Ignore them, Ben. Kids, you know. You were that age once.” Her eyes scold him as he glares angrily at the kid until his attention returns to her.

Meant to be of comfort Rey, gives him a warm smile. Unfortunately, it doesn’t stifle Ben from smoothing his hair down with saliva-covered fingers. The ends reaching halfway between his ears and chin, it isn’t quite long enough to cover them all the way. He started growing his hair out at the beginning of summer. Now fall it’s still not long enough, but Rey is rather fond of his ears anyway. Has been for years, finding them endearing and unique only to him. Ben is simply a unique guy with a large, almost awkward nose to go with his rather large ears, but truthfully, everything about Ben is over-sized. Being his next door neighbor, Rey may have snuck a peek or two over the years through their windows that happen to face each other across a narrow gap between their houses.

Once the skinny, gangling boy with a terrible haircut he’s grown to be a handsome young man with a body hard as the brick walls their houses are held together by. A couple of years spent in the gym will do that to a guy. His pectoral muscles put her breast size to shame. In truth, he knew he had to do something to make himself feel better, even so, he occasionally gets teased. Rey reaches up and gives a gentle tug on his left earlobe, the one she is softly considering sucking between her lips if she were tall enough to reach.

“Leave the lil’ guy alone.” She giggles at his frown.

“I wasn’t as cruel at that age. I should go over and show him why he shouldn’t make fun of strangers.” Flipping the kid off, he allows Rey to redirect him down the sidewalk. “What a little asshole.”

“Ben, he’s a child!” She laughs at his shrug. “Let’s just get home.”

Home where she can say goodbye to her neighbor friend who isn’t a _real_ friend, but also not, not a friend. Not really sure what he is, it doesn’t make a difference when she spies on him. A bit possessive of him, having watched how the neighborhood kids treated him at times, but she doesn’t have any claim on him. He’s two years older and in community college while she finishes up her senior year of high school a year later than she should have. They have only more recently become friendly towards each other again. For a few years he didn’t talk to her much because it added to his teasing with a diminutive, young girl defending him, but now that she is a little more developed with slim curves, and an obvious but small bosom. She doesn’t have to wear a bra under her tank tops, so she is quite okay with it. What matters is he sees her now more as a young woman than the little girl next door.

It’s quite possible that he’s been flirting with her as they’ve spent a few moments together here or there, walking to and from their collective schools located down the street from each other. A college man walking her home, she’s good with it, but she can’t be certain that he isn’t just being friendly with his generic touches on her shoulder and pats on the back. Utilizing those times to respond and feel all the work he has put into his body, that frankly makes her quiver a bit, imagining how someone his size could fit inside of her petite body. There has to be a way that works, because she is bound and determined she is going to let him fuck her into infinity sometime hopefully, in the near future. He has to, she has saved herself for him, he just doesn’t know it yet.

“You alright there?”

His question brings her out of her thoughts to realize she has pulled her thighs together a bit, making her walk a tad strange. But the pressure helps her imagine him invading that part of her crushed between her legs. The friction a yummy sensation to wait for him by.

“Oh, I stepped on a rock back there.” She motions over her shoulder casually with a grin.

_Jesus, help me, he doesn’t see what’s happening to me. I need him to fuck me one of these days, I only need time to convince his respectful ass._

Walking it off, she hopes she isn’t contracting a blush. Or maybe that would be a good segue to her long developing crush on him. The crush that lead her to have her first orgasm rubbing herself with her hand, wishing it were him after watching a porno at a friend’s house. It’s hard to mimic the idea of his hands doing it for her seeing as they could palm a basketball like she can a tennis ball. A giant to her slim frame, they don’t make any sense physically. God, she has every intention of making it work though. It’s all she has ever imagined, her with Ben and his hands all over her body.

“Why do you always look at me like that?” His smirk bleeds a warmth across her cheeks.

“I don’t look at you in any way,” she defends.

“Rey, you are blushing so hard right now. What is with you these last few weeks? Are you getting sick?” He places the back of his hand to her forehead jokingly.

“Of course not.”

It is a warm enough fall day to blame it on the weather, but he already knows how easily chilled she becomes preferring the warmer days of summer. He has always thought she was crazy for it, but her skin is beautifully kissed with freckles and an everlasting glow because of it.

“Do you have a lot of homework tonight?”

“As always.”

“You can always ask for help, I’m right next door,” he offers with a smile.

“I don’t need help, but thank you.”

“Alright if you insist.” His hand glides quickly over her lower back before he heads up the path to his house, giving her a lovely view of his ass in his jeans. “Oh hey, Rey, next time a guy asks you to spend time with him, toss him a bone why don’t ya.”

Bowing her head to hide her embarrassment she runs up the steps from the main sidewalk to the path to her own house. Giving him a wave goodbye. This is a tasty new development.

“Rey?” Her name has a different distinction to it. “Same time tonight?”

Pulse throbbing in the middle of her chest with the sound of her heart pounding, she watches him standing on his porch, her mouth half-open. “What?”

“You know what I am talking about. Nine o’ clock almost every night. I’ve seen you, but if I keep letting you, you know I’m going to need something in return?”

_Keep letting me? Something in return?_ _What’s that sound in his voice?_

“Ben Solo, are you blackmailing me?” Rey asks incredulously.

“Maybe, if you think you might be up for it.” His cheeks burn a bright red color.

“We’ll see.”

_Oh, my God, oh, my God! He knnnoooowwwwsss. Oh, shit. Get it together Rey, you have your in now. Just breathe and get your happy ass in the shower._

Not the typical shower, Rey shaves everything she can reach comfortably, _everything_ below the neck. If this becomes a thing, she will have to start getting herself waxed, hating the way pubic hair makes her feel gross and dirty. A slathering of lotion from head to toe and a spritz of perfume on her neck and nether region has her feeling quite confident.

_He isn’t here to smell your pussy, you moron. If he were he probably wouldn’t like the taste of perfume, when she would want him to_ _taste_ _her as though she is his favorite dessert._

The perfect pair of basic, but cute cotton panties and a thin spaghetti strap tank top finish off her outfit. Keeping it simple as she hasn’t had a need for anything more, not until now. If all goes well, she won’t be wearing it for long anyway, but makes a mental post-it to go shopping.

_Rey, you are such an easy slut. This is Ben, the sweet guy next door, and you are dropping your panties for him any minute so he can gaze at you naked._

Maybe feeling a little guilty for spying on him now, she waits. So many nights he would stroll about his room in just his boxers or even naked after a shower and she would drool over his perfect inelegant body. His height and structure prevent him from moving about in a less maladroit way, but in all his bungling maneuvers, he is endearing to her and it makes her heart swarm and her loins melt.

_Bzzzz, Bzzzz. It’s Nine o’ clock._

‘Get your cute ass to the window Rey,’ the incoming text on her phone says.

_Fuck! Don’t be a coward, girl, years you have wanted him. Now is your chance, take it, and he thinks you have a cute ass!_

Phone in hand, Rey pulls her desk chair to the window sitting comfortably, her slim legs crossed as she texts him back.

‘I’m here, where are you?’

‘Look up.’

Ben is standing across the way, skin shiny from fresh shower. Wet thick hair tucked behind his ears. His boxers extra clingy to his moist skin, a notable bulge front and center. He waves at her before moving the curtains off to each side so she can see him more clearly. Grateful her legs are crossed, so he can’t see how eager she is already spoiling her panties, she squeezes her thighs together tightly.

‘You look cute.’

‘Cute is for babies, Ben.’

‘No, cute works for you too, trust me. Are you ready to fool around?’

‘Kind of hard to do that from a distance isn’t it?’

‘Is it? Show me your tits.’

Setting her phone to the side, desire in her eyes, she pulls her tank top over her head. Squeezing her nipples for him so they grow darker and pebble at the thrill, she watches for his reaction. His hand grazing the bulge through his boxers as his dick swells with excitement, his face reddens. She fears from embarrassment more than anything, him having always been a bit on the shier side. She has seen him this way, minus the hand on his junk, numerous times.

Standing up for only a moment her panties slide smoothly down her legs before she flings them over her shoulder. Circling with a sway in her hips, she grabs the arms of her chair and bends forward giving him a shot of her backside. Circling back around she places her cheeks on the cool seat of the leather chair and places her feet wide open on the window sill as though it were stirrups. When she looks at his face, his eyes are closed and his hand is squeezing his dick through the thin gray material of his shorts. Waiting for him to open his eyes, she slides her hand from her right tit, down her stomach to stroke her outer labia.

Suddenly, Ben’s knees give slightly and he leaves her view from the window. Her feet slapping against the floor, she sits up and looks out the window to see what is going on. A few minutes pass and he doesn’t return.

‘Ben?’

When he doesn’t respond she hollers across the space between their views and nothing.

‘Fine Ben, be a dick.’ She texts him out of her own embarrassment and anger. ‘Fuck you then.’

Getting dressed she slips beneath the cool comfort of her silk sheets, still peeking out the window once in awhile as she struggles to sleep.

_Fuck Ben, what the hell was that?_

The next few days Ben isn’t around to walk her home from school. In fact she isn’t sure he has even gone to school. Passing by his house she glances towards his window when it comes into view. For a brief moment his figure is discernible from the angle of her porch. Pulling her phone from her back pocket, she drops her heavy book bag by the door and begins to text him.

‘What the hell is going on Ben? Why are you hiding? Sick or something?’

‘I’m fine Rey, don’t worry about me, please.’

‘You will talk to me or I will come over there and talk to you in person.’

When no response comes, she gives herself a quick refresh in the restroom before ensuring she has clean underwear and a new coat of lip gloss.

_Here I come Ben Solo, I hope to God you are ready._

Checking in the driveway for his parent’s cars she smiles to herself knowing they are both at work. The idea of knocking passes through her thoughts, but instead she grabs the spare key she has known about since she would hang out with him when she was too young to stay home alone. A smooth click and she has the knob turning quietly in her hand. In a beeline she is up the stairs and to his bedroom door in a matter of seconds.

Turning the knob without hesitation she flings the door open.

“Ben Solo, what the hell happened? You don’t go leaving a naked girl sitting in her window for you without explanation.”

Stunned at her abrupt arrival he sits up quickly in his bed, the book he is reading dropping to the wood floor with a smack. Naked, minus a pair of black boxer shorts, his mouth quivers in attempt to give an explanation, but she is already jumping on the side of his bed. “What the hell, Rey? Ever heard of privacy?”

“What happened?” Her determined voice squeaks this close to his near naked presence.

“You made me cum too fast, I was embarrassed. More so now that you are here making me tell you all about it.”

A prideful smirk assumes her lips as the color in his cheeks deepens. “I made you get off by getting naked? That’s all it took?”

“Please, by all means rub it in.”

“Why is that upsetting to you? I think it’s awesome.” Perplexed, Rey scoots closer to him pulling her legs up on the bed to cross them.

“It’s not a good thing from the man’s perspective.”

“I know you last longer than that normally Ben,” she admits, “I have spied on you for years.”

“You’re such a perv,” he laughs softly, cheeks becoming more red. “I’m sorry Rey, I didn’t mean to abandon you, I just didn’t know how to undo what happened.”  
Slipping her knees under her now, she sits up with a lick across her lips. “Kiss me, I want to feel your full lips on mine.” Her eyes firm on his mouth, she admires his half smile before he leans towards her and places a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Not like that.”

Her lips smash into his recklessly, an ‘ow’ slipping from him before she smooths it out and it begins to feel more like a kiss should. When she is confident he isn’t going to resist, she presses the tip of her tongue against his lips. Accepting her advance, the tip of his tongue meets hers, and she can’t withhold the sigh of relief that escapes her throat. Shakily, her hands find his shoulders and she manages to move where she is straddling his lap, his hardness pressing to her almost always wet spot. Providing better angling, she explores his mouth and tongue more easily, the wet, weird sensation completely new to her. When his hands land on her hips holding her in place tightly, she pulls back using the back of her hand to wipe the saliva away.

“What?”

“You are grinding on me, and I don’t want to cum like last time.”

Looking down she sees her crotch lined up to his. “Oh. Sorry, I didn’t even realize.”

Climbing off of him, he doesn’t let her get far, pinning her on her back beside him instead, his arm around her waist. She laughs looking up into his serious face. “What?”

“Are you sure about this? I mean are you even eighteen yet?”

“Yes, but would you care if I weren’t? I don’t think your dick would.” She quirks her eyebrow at him.

“Rey, come on. This has to be serious for a moment. Have you done this before?” His voice softens as she shakes her head _no_. “But, you _are_ sure?”

“How many times have you?” she interjects before answering his question.

“Once,” he admits reluctantly.

She frowns at him, “Well, that sucks. I waited for you.”

He relaxes against her, propping his head on his hand with his elbow on the pillow by her head. “You did? Why?”

_Oh, God, how hot are my cheeks right now? How do I tell him I’ve been lusting for him for years without him thinking I’m his own personal stalker?_

“I don’t know, I have just felt like I was supposed to I guess. Someone special in all.” Mumbling her way through an answer she attempts to look at him again to find him smiling.

“And I am someone special?”

“I thought so.” She bites her lip more embarrassed than she expected to be in this moment.

“Okay,” he says easily, rolling backwards momentarily reaching for his bed table drawer.

“Are you stopping?” she asks, quickly alarmed by him leaning away.

When he rolls back towards her he presents her with a cute little square packet with an obvious circle in it. Licking her lips before locking her bottom one between her teeth again she nods in relief. With a gentle chuckle he leans over her and kisses her again. This time slower, softer, a controlled meticulous movement that allows her to savor the texture of his tongue passing over her lips and rubbing against her own. Soon after, she feels pressure over her breast, feeling the warmth of his palm as he massages it through her shirt.

Unsure how to respond she places her hands on his sides to feel him, his skin warm and soft over a hard under layer of muscle. Rubbing her fingertips along his sides, she can feel the contour of each muscle perfectly toned. His hand slips under her shirt the pads of his fingers sliding slowly, but surely up until he reaches the soft underside of her breasts with a teasing graze to the soft skin there.

“Last chance to back out,” he says, barely moving his lips from hers.

“Fuck that.”

The warmth of his palm encompasses her entire right tit. Feeling her nipple hardening and pressing into his palm she sighs into his mouth. His tongue exploring deeper when presented with the opportunity. Fingertips trap her nipple, pinching it firmly giving it a twist. The saliva on his lips travels across her skin as he kisses a trail under her chin and down the side of her neck. Licking her pulse spot softly, brushing the edges of his teeth over her skin before biting into her flesh with a languid suck.

Able to feel the slickness of her pussy, she raises her hips against him as he leans over her, she can’t wait to feel him inside of her. Lips finally traveling the distance from her neck to the flesh of her chest, she yanks her shirt upwards exposing herself to him. With a chuckle towards her eager display, he latches his mouth around her pert plum pink nipple suckling her aggressively until she jerks away.

“Too hard.”

“Sorry,” he says with a lick over the dark tip of her bud, giving it a soft kiss before trying for a better reaction on the other.

Satisfied with the coloring of her swollen buds he slides down her body dipping his tongue within her belly button. Adjusting her to the center of the bed, he kneels at her side to slide her panties and pants off, gazing at her bare lower lips and the way they have a shine to them along their outer crease. Blushing she spreads her thighs open invitingly, watching as he rubs his palm over her pubic mound first, his long fingers resting over the upper portion of her opening. Gulping, the heel of his palm presses down on her hidden nub, circling it at little too hard at first. Slowly, the length of his index finger parts her delicate folds to spread her juices before pressing into her center. One hand gripping his side that is still available to her reach, the other the sheets. When she feels his knuckle pass into her, she looks up at his face. He is looking at her intently, admiringly as his finger moves in and out of her gently.

“This isn’t so bad,” she tells him.

Adding another finger he presses into her again, spreading them apart within her. “And now?”

Swallowing hard, “Not terrible yet.”

“It’s not supposed to be,” he hums using his other hand to part her outer labia to see how his fingers invade her core. “Your cunt is so petite just like you. I’ll make sure you are prepped for me.”

“You might have to go deeper then,” she mentions at how she only feels half full.

“I will.” He grins up at her curious face.

All being new, she isn’t prepared for the storm of nerves she has as he pulls the packet back into view and tears it open. Standing to the side of the bed long enough to drop his boxers, she watches him as he slowly rolls the condom down over his massive length of protruding flesh. Swallowing back her saliva as he climbs over her body, the weight of his dick sliding across her thigh. Pulling her legs apart and angling her open by her knees, he leans into her. His weight heavier than she anticipates, his breath across her face, and with the bulbous head of his massive cock begging for entrance at her vagina is the moment her nerves begin to flare like a fire. Trembling before he even enters her, she closes her eyes with a deep breath and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Are you okay?” he asks with his moist lips nuzzling the skin beneath her ear.

The weight of his body almost makes it difficult to breath, so instead of responding she nods. Shifting her legs first she then wraps one around him giving him the okay. Fingers tangling in her hair, he slowly forces himself into her, even after she squirms and squeals at the burning. She bites him on the arm to get him to stop.

“Ben, it hurts,” she whispers, tears sneaking out the sides of her eyes.

“It’s going to at first. You have to relax and give me a chance. I promise it gets better.”

She nods for him to proceed, the burning catching through her entire insides to her womb, only subsiding once he is fully seated within her. Giving her pussy a chance to adapt to his size, he brushes the tears from her cheeks, kissing her softly.

_Holy shit! My cunt is on fire, did he tear me wide open? Rey, don’t be such a baby, you knew it wasn’t going to be great the first time, but this? This is hellfire spreading through my entire insides._

_The kissing is nice. He is so sweet, soothing me with his soft plush lips. His fingers in my hair is calming too. No way he has only done this once. How does he know how to make me feel better? Wait is he pulling out of me? Fuck! Slowly, please… oh thank you Jesus. No, no, wait a second. Shut up Rey, just bite your lip, grin and fucking bear it._

The sting of his cock begins to wane with a few more slow thrusts, soon that intense burn is replaced with an entirely new kind of fire. Feeling herself growing wet again, he begins to slide within her more easily.

_Wait… that’s…_

Feeling the air shift out of her lungs as Ben thrusts into her, she hears their moans mixing in her ears. Until he sits back on his knees pulling her thighs over his, his cock remaining buried inside of her. He takes his thumb giving it a lick before applying it to her clit firmly massaging it in rough, clumsy circles. Sore and battered feeling doesn’t stop the build from her womb to her small nub as her mind starts to go fuzzy and her legs spasm uncontrollably over his. His voice keeps saying her name, urging her to let go, to give into the sensation and let the internal vibrations rocket through her nerves. Her nails dig painfully into the headboard, as she feels her orgasm rip through her, her mind fuzzy and black, tiny stars burst behind her eyelids as her voice escapes her with shocking new sounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Empress Rey, the confused and difficult dark side user not quite what is expected when she arrives. Kylo Ren puts her in her place, but only time will tell how long he can keep her there as he has been charged with the task of honing her talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem confusing at first since it's a completely different setting but go with it. It will start to make sense in the next chapter. :)  
> Update 8/2/20: Edited for typos. Story the same.

“She has arrived,” Hux gives his commentary about the incoming family member of Emperor Palpatine, the renewed leader of the new improved Final Order, that has been overthrowing the galaxy one star system at a time. Wreaking mayhem throughout the planets they have impregnated with ultimate fear. Ren knows the Emperor well, as his thoughts have been managed and controlled for most of his adult life in one way or another by the greatest manipulator in the known universes. Mind-fucked, he bows to the decaying Emperor in the attempt to take succession over his Empire after his passing, until there was mention of a long lost family member. One potentially in line to take charge instead. Ren has no intent of letting that happen.

Ren, Kylo Ren in full, snorts at the idea. “A girl is to take over? Are we not afraid of the compassion she brings to the table with the intent of our endeavors?”

He rolls his eyes, his shoulder brushing hard against Hux’s as he passes him into the hangar that they are standing in the entryway of as though waiting for an invitation. “Do women frighten you Hux? Maybe Allegiant General Pryde would have made a better shipmate as we pursue control throughout the galaxy?”

With a snark riddled, glaring eye directed at the back of Ren’s head, Hux joins him holding in his annoyance for him once more with his pinched face as they cross to the incoming ship. Joining a row of troopers, their armor freshly shined to a gleaming white, they wait towards the head of the welcoming committee for the door to lower and for the woman to make her first appearance. No one knows exactly how old she is, how she is related, or why only now has anyone heard mention of her. Rumor has it, she was hidden away on a desert planet to be kept safe from harm. The images conjured of this woman are of leathery spot riddled skin, an older vagrant-like wench, weathered by years of exposure to the harsh sun of Jakku. Neither Hux nor Ren are all that pleased with the appearance of a new member to their ship’s staff.

Foot tapping with anticipation, Ren folds his arms over his chest. “Wish they would get on with it already. I have better things I could be expending my time on.”

A chuckle pops from Hux, “Sir, a midday jerk is not the best way to be spending one’s time as he seeks a throne.”

“That will be quite enough of that, General,” Ren retorts withholding his rage. Hux is only plucking at his buttons because he knows that Ren will not disappoint the Emperor on day of the arrival of their guest.

The swoosh of the door startles the entire line momentarily after such a drawn out wait. A ramp slides out of a pocket under the belly of the ship meeting the floor of the hangar with a thud. A large black duffle bag flies from the doorway landing at the end of the ramp, then two more join it. Not long after a single body appears in the doorway. Cloaked in black with the hood drawn does nothing to hide the fact this must be the girl, body type too slim and compact to be anything much else other than possibly an older child. Petite feet, in charcoal tinted boots bring her down the ramp towards the line of greeters. Dropping her hood, she looks at them all as if they were the dust she swept off her soles when she boarded her ship.

“My bags,” she instructs with expectancy. “Someone carry them to my quarters for me.”

_This is the girl? She is too beautiful to be of relation to the Emperor. Not with those plucked cherry lips, what I could do with those._

The girl’s eyes snap to him as Ren’s thoughts run rampant about the many ways he could utilize her mouth, or better where she could utilize it on him.

A hardness rests behind her glare. “You are?”

“This is Kylo Ren, the Emperors apprentice, and I am General Hux.”

Her eyes snap to Hux and back to Ren again. “Can you not speak for yourself?”

“I hope your journey was comfortable.”

With a _pfft,_ she turns on her heels to see that her bags are being tended to. “Now.”

A couple of the troopers grab her bags hurriedly and scurry along to her quarters. Ren and Hux both feeling diminished by her small structure being so demanding, and convincingly so.

“May I show you around the ship?” Ren asks, being clipped short by the girl before him.

“Obviously.”

Gesturing with his arm, he allows her to take lead leaving the hangar. He gives Hux a look over his shoulder to find him with his typical disjointedly annoyed expression. “What shall we call you?”

“Empress Rey will do. Or just Empress.” Eyeing him up and down quickly as he in turn assesses her one more time.

Feeling a stir within him he is unfamiliar with, he believes he knows this girl. Certain he would remember having ever met her, but no, he can’t remember a specific time. It’s more of a feeling of familiarity.

_Does she know her lips have a natural red gloss that makes me want to force inappropriate objects between them? Nothing this small should contain the raw power she radiates._

Her eyes a dark angry hazel, trimmed with black eyeliner and long wispy eyelashes, her fruit appearing too young for his picking. Not that he minds. It has been too long since he has sunk himself into the depths of a warm and inviting crevice belonging to anything remotely as beautiful as she is. There is no one here to scold him for his choices, and he should care less about moral obligations if he wants to take over the throne some day.

“Your thoughts betray you Kylo Ren, I am quite old enough, thank you.”

“Excuse me?”

_Holy fucking fathier, she did not just read my mind._

“I can see it in your eyes, you are wondering how someone as young as myself can take over, no?”

“No, Empress, I was actually wondering simply your age and nothing more.”

_Good cover, that should do it._

“Twenty in a month’s time. How about yourself, you are clearly still young to be a higher apprentice to my grandfather?”

“Nine years your senior,” he admits.

“My mistake,” she grins politely, as she walks away from him.

_Wait, did she just make an old reference?_

“Empress, you rooms are down the other corridor.” He points in the correct direction while clearing his throat.

“Thank you Ren. I’ll take dinner in my room in an hour.”

_Who does this space bitch think she is? Demanding me around like I am her butler? I am the Master of the Knights of Ren. Sith Lord in the making. Mother of stars, I could put those hips to use._

“Yes, Empress.”

The sashay in her hips noticeable even beneath her dark cloak as she peers over her shoulder at him one last time before finding her way to her personal quarters. Turning his back to her, he walks in the opposing direction towards his own, his pants tightening in a place too easily noticed. Attempting to adjust himself he struggles to get back to his room unseen. Wanting to have her as his own personal sex toy, he can’t shake that familiarity she arrives with. How else can you know someone you have never met? Did she really come from Jakku, is that where he may have seen her in passing? Likely not, he would never forget her.

His bed catches him as he falls back after sitting on it’s edge, his hand holding the engorged bulge in his pants. Imagining her without her cloak, he sees a sharp, tight body with smooth curves firm to the touch. Her hair not much to distinguish, being a medium brown with straight locks pulled into three stacked buns on the back of her head. Her eyes by far the most expressive part of her body apart from her lips.

Paging through his comlink for her dinner to be delivered he has a meal sent to himself as well. Using it to eat slowly so his body can forget the effects her mystery has over him with a million questions running through his head. Is she really from Jakku? Her skin while tan is far too pale for the over exposure of living on a planet as such would give. Is she really the Emperor’s family? She looks nothing like him, not even before he became so decrepit looking. How is he going to persuade her to fuck him into the next star system?

Thoughts all put on hold to begin readying himself for his evening workout before bed. A task often required to overcome his typical sexual urges isolated on a stern work enforced ship. Some of the crew will visit the whorehouses speckled across the outer rim planets not as easy to enforce their rule over. For him that only happens in desperate measure. It has been quite some time since he felt that desperate, but with the presence of this new young woman, he might have to put off any upcoming trips to see how far he manages with her first.

His gym is reserved for only him. His own personal space to use the Force and his saber any way he sees fit. Troopers and generals or any kind of officers are not permitted within for any reason for their own personal safety. Only when he is finished does he call in a droid to sanitize the space. The room is at a constant coolness of 65 degrees. Warm enough for comfort, but cool enough to keep moving once he breaks a sweat. Mirrors line along the long opposing walls to keep an eye on his form as he moves. Along the other wall strength training machines. In one corner satin black and gray pillows are piled to be pulled out for meditative purposes. The cherry on top, the fragrance infuser that he burns concentrated scents in to help him into a different head space when trapped for long stints upon this all encompassing layers upon layers of steel formed into the shape of ship. One outweighing the fear factor of all others before it.

The brisk air is a welcoming feel against his skin, one of the few times he is in something less than his consuming uniform, black pants with a matching shirt with mid bicep length sleeves instead. A form fitting loose material that allows for all the movement pertaining to his workout. Lighting his infuser with a rich woodsy scent, he makes sure his chilled canteen of water is ready nearby. Warming up with some stretching first he grabs his practice saber, one weighted to his actual one, circling it around with his wrist. With the push of a button a hiss comes from above and a dummy droid drops down. Taking into a stance he starts his first routine.

Sweat streaking down his neck, he completes his first set of routines, hitting the button the droid raises out of view with another menacing hiss as a small towel hits him in his chest. Catching the towel, he looks up to see Rey staring at him, also dressed in lighter weight clothing. Tilting his head curious to her appearance, he sets the towel to the side with his saber grabbing his canteen for a swig of water.

“This is my private gym. How did you get in?”

She smiles, her fingers trailing along the mirror as she makes her way closer to him. “My grandfather’s insistence, and my curiosity.” Her voice has a less demanding tone than what he was originally met with and it pulls him in.

“I see. Care to explain what that means to me?”

“He wants me to learn from you. I guess I am not as _trained_ to his liking as he was to believe.”

Ren picks the towel up to catch a few stray drops of sweat while gesturing towards the large round pillows. Easily tossing two of them into the center of the room with his spare hand. “Please.”

He watches as Rey sits upon the pillow, it’s size emphasizing her dainty frame.

“Please, explain what I am to help you with.”

Blushing, she replies, “I feel as though you already know the answer.”

He gives her a look to indicate he is unsure to what she refers. “Elaborate, please.”

Clearing her throat, she looks away carefully, eyeing him sideways. “With the… Foooorce,” she draws out in a whisper.

“Empress, I fail to see why you are nervous. If the Emperor has brought you here to take ascension over the throne, then you will.”

“I suck at it Ren. Terrible actually. I have tried for years to understand this thing awake inside of me, but I have failed relentlessly, and it’s not the ascension that makes me nervous. It is in fact you that makes me nervous. Which I am only confiding as we are expected to work closely together for some time, and I don’t want to continue to feel this way when you are near.”

_I think you are my dream girl, I will train you how to take everything I have to give. Ritualistically so._

Taking a deep breath, exhaling it in a manner that makes her appeal seem like a huge inconvenience. “I see. What happened to this bold young woman from earlier?”

“Me, but I feel as though acting that way here would not be conducive to my learning environment.”

“What _do_ you know, Empress?” he asks with a chuckle.

Biting her lip in thought, he can’t take his eyes off the way her lip plumps from the pressure when she releases it to speak. “I know some basics, some saber skills, but not many. I was supposed to be learning, but I kept getting angry with my trainers. They weren’t any good anyhow, I don’t believe they had any sensitivity to the Force at all.”

“Sounds inviting.”

“You are different.”

He nods disbelieving her. “Sure.”

“I have heard about you, tales of your aggressiveness. Maybe some other interesting facts. Mostly your temper. I fear we are a similar pair.” Her face gives her away, crimson raising beneath the hollow of her cheek bone.

“Such as?”

“How attractive you are, if you must know, but I’m not here for that.”

Again he says, “Sure.” Enjoying the crimson flush of her cheek darkening instantly. “So, the Force then.”

“What do you know about it?”

“Most of the important stuff, the dark & light, the light seeking balance while the dark seeks to dominate without thought to the light. The ability to reach out and feel all the energy around the universe, most importantly other Force users.”

 _Hmmm._ “Come here.” He stands up and waits for her to join him. “Now turn around.”

Doing as she is told she finds herself backed against his warm body as he wraps one arm around her waist placing his hand flat upon her belly, and the other around her shoulders, his palm resting on the bare skin above her breasts. Feeling her shudder at his initial touch, he grins as he leans in towards her ear.

“There are two sides, both can tap into the natural existence of everything around us, all organic material in some way or another to harness information, manipulate thoughts, control situations and movement, or even take it’s energy. But you are wrong about the balance. Dark reaches for the light just as strongly as the light demands balancing itself with the dark. Light can give a dark user the ability to keep clear minded. It can gives us the ability to feel things other than rage and anger. Like my touch now, you feel an ill will from it?”

A loud gulp sounds from her throat, “No.”

“So, you are wrong that light doesn’t affect a dark user, because it always will. We simply avoid it, because the dark reflects selfishness more often than the kindness of light users. Like right now,” he says his fingers flexing softly against her, “I can sense that you lied about not coming here for me, your curiosity about my size compared to your own, I can see that. I also know you read my mind in the hangar. My thoughts about your lips.”

A gasp of surprise leaves her throat this time as she attempts to protest, “No, I really...”

“Empress, you know I can take whatever I want. You came here knowing that, so if you expect me to teach you and you want me to behave you will have to be honest with me so I can guide you.”

“Yes, Ren. I understand.”

A warm speck of water lands on his upper hand as he pulls her tighter to him. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

Feeling her sigh beneath his touch she whispers to him nervously again, “You do?”

“Yes, now I want you to close your eyes. I’m going to imagine something that I want you to see, but this time I won’t allow my thoughts to be so loud that you stumble into it. I want you to really tap in and see what I do.”

A slight nod and she does as she is asks. Ren waits patiently for her to see his thoughts of what he would like to do to her, already able to feel her interest in him. However curious she is, she has heard of his reputation and while it is only curiosity, he knows it will become more in time.

“Kylo Ren you will do no such thing to me,” she shrieks, breaking out of his grip.

“Because you are a virgin?” he questions in response to one of her panicked thoughts.

“Because I don’t even know you that way. Or like you like that.”

Raising his hand to her he forces her to her knees in front of him. “Remember, I can read your thoughts. Now lay back on that pillow so I can show you I won’t hurt you.”

“Making me do anything will hurt me,” she warns.

With the Force, he forces her back onto the pillow while he drops to his own knees and leans over her trembling body. “I… can… read… your… thoughts. I will only make one promise to you. You will enjoy every time I touch you no matter how, do you understand?”

A small tears leaks from the corner of her eye, but she nods in agreement.

Resting on his side beside her he traces his fingers over her frame lightly, avoiding the most sensitive areas. Feeling her hip bones protruding from her pelvis to her rib cage allowing his touch to desensitize her, giving her a chance to calm down over the idea of what he is going to do. Knowing she isn’t strong enough to fully read his mind, he hopes she is grateful that he will not be taking her tonight, no, he will save that for when she is more accepting of him. For now he only intends to pleasure her.

His finger hooks beneath the hem of her shirt pulling it up only enough to expose her belly button that he circles his finger tip as he watches her take a deep breath. Flattening his palm to her soft flesh he slips his hand inside the waistband of her pants, within the thin layer of her panties as she gives him an anxious shudder. The warm, smooth skin of her pubic mound greets his fingertips giving him a sudden taste of joy.

“I think maybe you came more prepared than you are willing to admit,” he whispers huskily into her ear, his lips then meeting the soft spot just below for the briefest moment.

A _maybe_ slips from her lips as she closes her eyes in anticipation, so far enjoying his soft touch. His middle finger slips over her clitoral hood as it glides easily just below the edges of her outer lips, feeling the moisture he knew he would find as he palms her womanhood so easily with his large hand. A shiver wavers through her body as he dips the tip of his finger into her only enough to collect her personal lubrication as he pulls his finger upwards to massage her hardening nub.

“I’m not even going to feel the inside of you yet, I just want to feel you get off to my touch. Are you ready to do that?” he asks, pulling her earlobe into his mouth for a tender suck.

“Yes,” she moans.

“Yes what Rey?”

“Yes, Master Ren, make me feel good.”

Returning to the soft spot below her ear, where his lips can trace the speed of her pulse as he nips and sucks along her neck, he continues to massage her clit. Dipping down for more moisture, drawing it up making her slick. His fingers round her nub so easily the more ready she becomes for traditional penetration causing his cock to stir in his pants. His hand struggles to move between the tightness of her pants and the way she draws her thighs in, in an attempt to grind herself against him. When her hands reach for his thick arm, hardly capable of holding tightly to him she squeezes herself against him with all of her might.

He watches her face so focused and concentrated on achieving her goal, relishing in the sensation he has successfully given her before she opens her eyes and relaxes away from him. When she grows the courage to look at him, he has his finger in his mouth.

Giving her a smile, “Feel better? Now you can trust I am a man of my word.”

“Why though, why only that when you can take whatever you want?”

“Because I have to leave you wanting more. And now that I can tell it worked go to bed and rest up. We’ll work more seriously tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey feels something inside, familiar people in a strange dark place, but she has always been in a dark place with Ben being her only light. Ben wants more from her than their one night of sex.
> 
> The oxygen in the air I breathe, death would find me if you cease to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit like Wonderland... her rabbit an orgasm, the rabbit's hole escape into another dimension... 
> 
> Modern day Rey comes with a lot of emotional baggage from her shitty childhood. Merely a dramatization of what we already know transposed to modern day with Ben, the neighbor who saves Rey more times than she can count.

Sitting up with a jolt, Rey touches the cold sweat gathering beneath her hairline. Wondering if she may have even screamed out loud. The comfort of Ben’s warm arm wrapping around her waist brings her back to where she is. His face buried against the pillow she was just sharing with him, she leans back and examines his face carefully, looking for, she’s not even sure what. Something different.

Some time in her slumber Ben ensured she was dressed.

_Why wouldn’t that have woken me? How did I get back here to Ben’s bed? I was just... somewhere not here. Where was I and when the hell did I learn to fly an intergalactic ship? No, it wasn’t real. It was a dream, one strange dream._

Her reasoning doesn’t explain why she can feel ripples of pleasure dissipating from her lower half, as if she had just screwed Ben all over again only minutes before waking. Unfortunately, time doesn’t offer her the chance to explore an explanation. Dark has fallen outside Ben’s window, she has likely missed her curfew and her grandfather is going to skin her alive. Her heart pounding so hard she can hear it drumming inside her ears.

_What the fuck is going on?_

A knock sounds on Ben’s door.

_Oh shit!_

“Ben, someone is at the door,” she whispers, shoving him gently. He gives her a small stir with a groan, but rolls away to continue sleeping.

The door opens slowly, his mom peering in but not directly.

“Are you feeling better Rey? Ben said you had a rough day at school.”

“Oh… yeah, no, I’m great.”

“You should run along, I am sure your grandfather is waiting for you,” she insists knowingly. “You’re sure you are alright? I can call him and explain you are staying in our spare room.”

Shaking her head as she grabs her shoes. “He would never believe that even if it were true.”

Heading down the stairs, Ben’s mom not far behind, Rey stops on the landing and looks back at her. “Thanks Mrs. Solo, for not being all weird.”

“I’m his mom and I have watched you grow up from being a little girl next door to the beautiful young woman before me. I’m never going to like this, but you and Ben are both adults now. There are worse decisions you could be making. As long as you two respect each other and are careful, what more can I say?” she explains easily. “Yes, and when it comes to your grandfather I know nothing.”

“Thank you.”

“Rey, if it is ever too difficult over there you know you are welcome here, yes?” her voice softens, knowing the challenges it presents to live at home for her.

“I do now.” Rey offers her a smile before running down the rest of the stairs and out the door.

Racing across the yard and up her porch steps she finds her grandfather waiting for her inside. She closes the door behind her as she enters the family room finding him in his chair, a whiskey in hand.

“It’s after dark, Rey. You know the rules. Get to bed,” his voice rumbles like a growl.

“Can I grab a snack at least?” Rey already knows the answer, but she asks anyways because she is so famished.

Exhausted, she drags herself up the stairs. Slamming her door and locking it behind her, she listens as her grandfather drunkenly berates her from downstairs about disrespect and being too noisy. She used to keep snacks hidden in her room, but she hadn’t had any money to buy any recently. Her grandfather having cut her off after she got a B on a final last spring. Rey has mastered almost every class she has been in and B’s haven’t been all that few here and there, but that day her grandfather had been too drunk to care about the plus sign that followed the letter.

Laying in bed in her clothes, her stomach grumbling, she wonders if Ben has woken up yet. They had to of been asleep for hours to be this late. She also wonders about the dream she had, so real she could reach out and touch the menacing version of Ben. The one smelling of his cologne, but speaking and dressing so differently. His words cruel at times, but flowing so elegantly from his mouth, it was hard to not listen attentively. Always dressed in black though. She can still smell the combination of the room they were in mixed with sweat and sex.

 _Sex, I had sex with Ben today! That was still today,_ _wa_ _sn’t it?_

Her hand reaching down, she presses gently on the tender area between her legs, remembering much better now the way it had hurt. Her stomach growls at her in protest as she tries to replay every moment of their exchange. Her stomach is unrelenting, though. Listening to the downstairs, she hears her grandfather yelling at a sports game on TV. At least he has given up on yelling at her, even in her absence of the room. Sneaking down won’t work while he is awake.

_Please be up now, Ben._

Dialing his number, she hides under her sheets so her grandfather won’t hear her if he decides to come up and stand at her door as he has done in the past.

“Hey,” he answers sleepily, his voice soft and inviting.

“Ben,” she sniffles, “I am so hungry and my grandfather won’t let me eat anything because I was out after dark.”

Hearing Ben curse under his breath, he responds “Rey, we have discussed this in the past. When he gets this way, you should let me or my family know. We will take care of you. How am I supposed to get you food now?”

“Throw something through my window?”

“You are maybe overestimating my accuracy, but I’ll try.”

Hanging up with him first, she gets from beneath the covers to sneak across the floor in order to open the window. There she waits quietly until he appears in his own, gesturing he is going to toss it. Holding her hands out, she catches a sandwich in a plastic bag. Sitting on the floor she takes a bite, sinking against the wall beneath her window sill. Forgetting to thank him she pops up to see if he is there, but he has already left. Finishing her sandwich, she climbs back into bed with her phone.

‘Thank you,’ she hits send, hoping he is still awake.

‘Welcome. Tell me before he gets this bad next time.’

‘I can’t tell sometimes. I hide in my room a lot, but I can try.’

‘How are you feeling after this afternoon?’

There it is the question she knew he was too kind not to ask at some point. Also, how could he not be curious? She knows she would be if she were in his shoes, though in a way she kind of is in her own way. She has her own questions to ask, but they would make much less sense to him than his question to her.

‘Sore, but I’ll be fine. I did have a strange dream though.’

‘You were restless. I thought you were cold so I dressed you, but that didn’t seem to help.’

‘Isn’t it weird that didn’t wake me up?’

‘After this afternoon, I didn’t think so, but maybe.’

‘I’ll talk to you tomorrow.’

Ben is so sweet. The guy she dreamed about looking identical to him facially, even his messy mopped hair, maybe a bit longer, but strict and to the point. In her dream it was the two of them meeting for the first time, she is strong spoken and charismatic, beautiful too. A look not convincing on her in reality, but she wishes it could be. Almost afraid to go back to sleep, remembering details too vividly for it to have only been a dream she eventually loses the battle to her eyes closing.

Waking the following morning to her grandfather banging on her door, screaming to the tune of being late, she jumps from bed. Hollering back to him that she is on the move.

_Asshole! I don’t need this shit anymore, next spring you can kiss my ass goodbye ya derelict piece of shit._

Running out the door and down to the sidewalk, her backpack slung over her left shoulder, she collides into Ben. Once he stabilizes her, she apologizes, but he shrugs it off.

“Rey, you have time,” he tries to calm her.

“Not to eat according to that drunk ol’ bastard. Fucking trash grandfather that he is,” she says loudly hoping he hears her, while also hoping he doesn’t, but she has to get it off her chest.

Ben grabs her hand and places an unopened pack of toaster pastries in her hand. Strawberry flavor with icing. “Here, I had a feeling.”

“What do you mean by that?”

_Was he there with her in that dream?_

“It isn’t the first time he has done this, doesn’t take an intuitive to read the scenario before it plays out. Do you need lunch money?”

_Why is he so damn nice to me?_

Not wanting to take his money, but needing it, she holds her hand out solemnly. “Yes, please.”

He pulls out his wallet and slaps a ten into her palm. “I’ll walk you.”

The foil package crinkles as she opens her pastries, pulling one out and groaning at the taste of it as she bites in. She hasn’t had these in forever. Limited to what her grandfather provides, and he happens to hate everything enjoyable. Most mornings she was stuck with toast and butter, plain oatmeal, or bland cereal. She is pretty sure he drank his taste buds to death years prior. Spending days at Ben’s when she was younger, she got to partake in all the cool foods, because his mom kicks ass in her opinion. Somehow, after all this time, he remembers strawberry are her favorite, but only with the icing, none of that dry nonsense to choke down.

Rey knew better than to be hateful to her grandfather after he beat her ass for stealing cookies when she was younger. She had mouthed off about it then, but he brought welts for her doing so, so she never argued over his food choices after that. She was still fairly young at the time, maybe 7 or 8 years old. Ben’s mom set her down on an ice pack that time. For years, he was reported to CPS, but they couldn’t do much but haul him off to jail to dry out. Eventually, they gave up trying, because after her parents were murdered, a memory she avoids at all costs, he was her only family left. Mrs. Solo has looked out for her for all those years the best she can, even when her and Ben were on the outs. She loves the Solo family. Ben stops Rey as they get closer to her school, handing her a water out of his own backpack to help wash down her breakfast.

“You think of everything don’t you?”

“With you I have to. Have a good day and a good lunch. I’ll meet you here at 2:30.”

With one hand he pulls her forehead to his lips for a kiss, friendly nothing more. He waves to her as he walks away. In that moment she thanks her lucky stars she saved herself for him. He will always take care of her, even if they never become a couple. He will always be family.

_GROOOOSSS Rey, he’s not your brother. He’s your damn neighbor._

As promised, she walks out of school and right into Ben as he waits for her just where he had left her this morning. They begin their walk home and he grabs her hand placing a bakery cookie in a paper sleeve in her grip. Unfolding the flap she sniffs it and rolls her eyes excitedly, snickerdoodle.

Laughing at her reaction, “Sugar and spice and all things nice.”

“Who me?” waiting for no response she bites into the cookie, the sweetness spreading across her tongue. “Thank you, this is amazing,” she says, holding her hand in front of her mouth as she chews aggressively.

“As always, you are welcome,” he tells her, pulling her spare hand into his playing with the tips of her fingers with his own until she intertwines them completely. “These things come easy for you huh?”

“Holding hands? Girls have a natural instinct for it. We grow up holding hands as friends, then we gossip about which boy wants to hold our hands. It’s a whole hand holding hullabaloo.”

“That and pursuing someone you like,” he comments on how she stormed into his room the day before, and managed to get him to sleep with her willingly even though she was a virgin.

She laughs at the idea of it being easy. “It isn’t easy, but when you can’t wait any longer, you just do.”

“I really like you Rey. I have for a long time, but I didn’t know how much you liked me or that I was your _someone_ _special_.”

Her heart skips a beat, the adrenaline of his confession painting her cheeks pink. Ben has never spoken to her in this manner. Any endearing, sweet words that have come from him previously were as though he were speaking to his little sister. Years, she hoped this moment would come, and now that it is here it has her nerves fiercely rattling. Emotions are not her forte, flirting and sex on the other hand, you can control that while it is still expressive. It’s why jumping in his bed felt so right, and why holding his hand is overwhelming. Pulling her hand gently from his grip she gives him an apologetic look.

“We’re home,” she states plainly.

He looks at the ground mustering his courage. “Rey, you don’t have to do this. This game you have going on. Not everyone is out to hurt you. If you want to be friends, great, lets be friends, but if you want to continue to fool around or _fuck_ , that’s going to require some kind of commitment. Take your time and think about it. I don’t even care for how long as long as you really think about it. I won’t stay for your normal back and forth I have seen you do with other guys.”

“I’ve barely dated other guys. I didn’t put out, remember,” she replies a crack in her voice.

“You know what I mean. I’m just a serious kind of guy, Rey. You have to protect yourself and that is always going to be okay, but there will come a time in your life however, that you will have to learn to trust fully again.”

“I do trust you.”

“Think about it,” he says, walking away from her for the second time today. “I’m not going anywhere, you know that,” he adds before stepping inside.

_Jesus Ben, when did you become that serious? I fucking love you, but that doesn’t mean I have the ability to admit it. Can’t we just call a spade a spade, two emotionally interconnected friends who enjoy sharing orgasms and sarcasm?_

Rey stares absently at his door for a moment, attempting to decide if he really said all of that to her with the meaning she took it for. Maybe there is a bit of the Ben from her dream in him. Only now, awake, this Ben, in this world makes her feel safer than she has in half her lifetime. Kicking a loose part of the sidewalk into the grass, she heads inside her own home reeking of whiskey from last night’s drinkfest. Still, that bastard manages to get up and get into work each day. It’ll be hours before he comes home, and Rey already knows after yesterday, and what Ben has said today she won’t be able to stay away from him for long.

She tries anyway, to not seem eager, to remind herself what trusting people and admitting your feelings to people can do to a person’s sense of vulnerability. She’s bright enough to understand the basic psychology about her emotional well-being, she didn’t expect him to have caught onto it. She has never known true trust, no true family, no true love. What she knows is self defense, and how some affection is sometimes better than real love, like the kind her flirting and sex brings. Not that Ben was only sex to her. It’s part of the reason she wanted him to be the first, because she does trust him, and it didn’t feel like buying his attention out of desperation. It isn’t as though she has any control over what has happened to her, or how she has emotionally broken down over time as each thing she once believed in was ripped away from her throughout her childhood. With her luck and the things she cares about, she should leave him be. Let him move on before she loses him too.

Her knuckles rap on his door this time, an attempt at being polite. The wait feels like an hour passes before he opens the door.

“We’re knocking now? Just get the hell in here.” He steps to the side, holding his arm out with a slight bow to her.

She passes by him, her direction in the way of the steps up to his room. She hears him chuckle behind her as the door clicks closed and the deadbolt clunks into place. Opening his door she steps in and sits on his bed, hands gripping the edge tightly.

“What is our conclusion,” he says, closing his door softly, locking it as well. “That was a fast deliberation, faster than I expected.”

Sucking the inside of her cheek in, she looks up at him. “It was faster than I thought it would be too, but I _can’t_ survive without you. I have never been able to without you or someone in your family. Earlier I had the grossest thought that you were almost like a brother, because I already think of you as family. I know you aren’t and I am not ashamed of what we did, but somehow it still feels weird, all of it. I realized though that the only reason I waited for you, was because you are the only one I really trust that is close to my age.”

“Do you regret it now? Sounds a bit like you do,” he asks sadly.

“How does one regret having a moment like that with the person they love the most? It was difficult and painful, but also sweet and wonderful. All day I could feel you with me because of it. So all day all I thought about was you, and how you made me feel. Maybe that’s why it was such a fast deliberation. You have to promise me something though, if I agree to your request.” Her eyes find his intent and serious as they look back into hers. “You can’t leave me if I become yours. I’m a serious kind of girl when it comes to you and me. The oxygen in the air I breathe, death would find me if you cease to be.”

Watching Ben’s face transform into surprise as she explains makes her all too self conscience. As though he is memorizing her in this very moment as she is at her most vulnerable.

“Not what I was expecting. I thought I’d get an ‘I trust you, break me in again.’ Not…you pouring your heart out. You took all the work out of it.”

“I shouldn’t have. I know better than to put myself on the line,” her voice wavers from embarrassment.

“No, you’re taking what I say wrong. I’m honored you said that to me. I’ve never seen you so raw, and it is a little disarming. I guess if you are agreeing to a commitment with me, we are officially a couple?”

“I guess so. Do I have to call you my boyfriend now?”

“No, just your life support system in man’s body that happens to be well endowed,” he jokes to bring levity into the moment.

Rey laughs, “Ben, I do love and trust you, but I’m not going to just start saying it. I have to learn to trust myself in my decisions first. It’s going to take me time to get used to all of this.”

“If that’s the case you are the person I love most too, and I’m glad you are able to see it is about having a connection that gives love a chance to grow. Instead of throwing around cliché phrases.”

Ben slides his hand across hers on the edge of the bed and pulls it loose. His fingers slip through hers tugging her towards him. Her breath catching in her throat, she turns at the right time to catch his lips against hers. Scooting back, he follows, until he is leaning over her their hands still intertwined, lips still pressed together. The way he lays next her, looming above, reminds her of her dream with it’s similarity. A feeling mirroring each other from reality and the dream.

“You really could feel me all day?” Ben asks her, his free hand cupping her cheek as his thumb rubs along her cheekbone.

“It was too hard not to, I think I’m swollen. You think I should have it checked out?” She bites her lower lip.

“Most definitely,” he agrees with a smile, sliding down her body to the end of the bed, pulling her pants down as he goes.

Kneeling on the end of the bed he slips her pants with her panties inside over her feet and drops them on the floor. His large hands wrap around her ankles, pushing them up towards her to create an inviting space between her thighs he nestles himself between. A finger tip skims, faintly touching her down the middle of her inflamed pussy.

“You are swollen,” he admits with a breathy kiss to her labia.

“What do you recommend?”she feigns concern.

“I could try kissing it until it feels better?” he suggests, struggling to not break character.

She giggles, “It’s a bit obvious doc, but I think it might worth a try.”  
The flat of his tongue crosses her crease unceremoniously from bottom to top, her pelvis meeting his face as he reaches her clit, buried just beneath a fold of flesh. His fingers pull apart her puffy labia exposing her nub for a quick taste. Giving it a soft nip and her a jump, he slides two of his fingers roughly inside her.

“Jesus,” she says, exhaling quickly as he strokes upwards with his fingers.

“Too much?” he asks.

“God, no,” she responds, her hands gripping his headboard for leverage.

With a grin, he laps over her little button as his fingers depress the one within. Involuntarily, her hips force themselves upwards demanding more of him. Using his spare hand he presses it to her lower abdomen, the weight of his arm over her hip pinning her in place. Beneath his palm he can feel his fingers from the inside as they depress her hidden gem. Her thighs begin to tremble, her stomach muscles following soon after. He pulls her swelling little protrusion of nerves into his mouth, sucking on her like a hard candy. The sensation becoming too much the longer he stays in one place, her hands fight between pushing him away and reaching for something to anchor herself to.

Before long her writhing becomes too much for him to continue this way. Allowing her a short break he slides his fingers from within her and rests both his arms over her upper thighs giving him perfect aim to hold her open as he suckles on her more effectively. Only after he savors her silky entrance with a languid penetrating swab of his tongue does he move back to the spot he knows will bring her to release. Lapping at it a few times teasingly, he pulls her back in, a hard candy once again, until she finally lets out an uncontrollable loud scream.

Ben doesn’t stop though, he keeps sucking on her, as her legs threaten to squeeze closed upon him. He slips his fingers back in and strokes her a few times across that amazing spot, watching as she yanks his pillow over her face, groaning hard into it. He gives her cunt a gentle kiss before sliding up her body, and pulling the pillow away.

“Hopefully, that will make it feel better soon.”

Glassy eyed and weak, she attempts to catch her breath. “It… is… perfect... medicine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tasty treat of lesson two leaves Rey and Kylo Ren craving more.
> 
> Updated 8/2/20: Updated some of the typos and smoothed out some rough wording.

_I should have fucked her while I had her in my grip. Ripe for the plucking after all, ready all the way through to her core._

Ren reflects over his lesson the previous evening with his beguiling Empress. A little tryst to get things rolling between them. Able to still smell her arousal, a bit floral likely from soap with a hint of saltiness. He didn’t dare touch her that far down, fighting internally to only rub her beautiful button. For had he felt the depths of her, the natural silky lubricant warmed by the core of her womanhood, he would have taken her then and there with or without permission. Quite a rash behavior, one he could permit for himself having not been inside a woman in almost a year, but his Empress deserves better of him.

The redundancy of the whores he has met with opening to him so easily grew monotonous, there was absolutely no chase. If he is going to ignore his initial training with the Force, he is going to enjoy doing it. Even on the dark-side there is expectations of chastity, but he deems himself above that ideal. Better than it. Too refined in the Force now for the distraction to be a bother to his meditations. No, he rather enjoys breaking the rules, that one in particular. Though, it has been far too long since he has broken it. His loins ache with a deep pressure ready to erupt with every thought of her. That is where his training is formidable, the ability to push past the need in search of the right opportunity.

Envisioning her swollen, yet tender button and how it felt against his finger. The way it rolled and hardened as her flesh remained pliant to touch, a juxtaposition, hard and soft simultaneously. It is easy to see him with his mouth wrapped around her warmth in an intimate kiss, his teeth grazing the delicate skin. How her legs would trap his head, uncaring that she would cover his ears with her thighs so tightly he wouldn’t be able to hear. He would use the Force, to dig into her thoughts, for the way she feels. Much like his surprise to her orgasm the night before, and it’s resonating in his own brain, through his own senses and the way he came to it without even having any of his own physical stimulation. The Empress, distracted by her own pleasure, never noticed.

Typically, he doesn’t shower before his workout, but the idea of the Empress being present gives him reason to want to be not only clean, but depleted. The grip of his fingers tightens around his thick member, the thought of her, hardening further the tissue beneath his touch. The way his skin slides across his engorgement replicates the same juxtaposition as her tiny enlarging organ. The hand not in use presses against the shower wall as he leans into the spray of the water, his hand sliding zealously along his rigidity until he spills his seed wastefully down the drainage system. It isn’t a long session, but the idea of cumming in his pants again just pleasing her isn’t desirable either. This time he controls where his semen flows, and in time he will ensure it ends up where he most desires.

_Go down, you fucker. We’re done now, you can take a break. Fuck._

His erection dissolves so slowly he begins to think he might have to do another round of self-abuse. It’s almost painful to consider at this point, his skin tender from his strong grip pulling on his skin so roughly. But as his mind once again returns to her, the Empress, with the beautiful blooming bud crowing her vulva, he continues to diminish to flaccidity. A sigh of relief passes through his lips.

Having never been compelled previously, he looks into one of the mirrors in the gym and examines the scar over his cheek. A branding of fearlessness in battle. A reminder to not be too soft, trained to be a warrior with the ability to attack mentally as well as physically. The skin along his arms even more fair than that on his face, a stark contrast to his hair, he has never labeled his look otherwise. Having always assumed he is relatively attractive, it didn’t matter to him before.

Rey on the other hand, he could paint a picture of words with her beauty. He has found women with a more stunning appearance, but she has a balance to her that he feels is rare among women. Between her size, the contour of her body, the sound of her voice, the tone of her skin, and the way she looks at him, to him are perfection. Young and still naive, he can meld her into his perfect mate, physically.

The entry door hisses, Ren’s attention shifting to the looming Empress standing just inside, he greets her with a slight smile. “Empress.”

“Kylo Ren.” She returns a smile in exchange.

Walking to the center of the room, Empress Rey in pursuit, he says, “Ren is fine, we don’t need anything overly formal between us. Not where we are heading.”

_Lots of sexual congress, lots of my life creating seed spilled into your womb as you quiver around my cock. If you are a good girl, maybe there will be more._

He eyes her carefully at his choice in words, his thoughts resonating his intentions, because what she doesn’t know, is the familiarity he has with her is akin to soulmates. Never having met her previously, he has already been introduced to her energy thanks to the Force and it’s ability to connect all of nature. She was brought to him through some divine reasoning and he intends to follow through with his idea of what that reason is. Her face reveals nothing to her reaction, but her clothing expresses a response to their previous evening’s interaction. A slim band covering her breasts, pulling them tightly to her chest, leaves the skin of her belly exposed. While her lower half is covered in shorter, and slightly looser pants, a similar stretchy material as before, perfect for moving one’s body. As she turns briefly, glancing at the pillows piled in the corner, seeing he is not offering her one today, he gets a chance to see the roundness of her backside highlighted by the stretch of her pants.

_You are a good girl. Coming in appropriate clothing, leaving the unnecessary ones in your quarters._

“And here, you still call me Empress,” she responds sardonically.

“Would you prefer me to call you Rey? I asked you in the hangar your preference, and you replied Empress or Empress Rey.”

She nods, “I did, and we will hold to that outside this room, but this is _your_ space, _your_ room. Here in it’s privacy you may call me simply, Rey.”

“Rey,” he says, his eyes watching her lacquered pink lips, having a wet appearance to them. “Shall we then?”

Waving a finger at her to come closer, he grabs her arms placing her arms length away. “Close your eyes.”

Doing as he requests he loves the innocence it captures in her. Looking her over, he decides what he wants to teach her today, as most of his thoughts have been centered on ramming his cock into her. On tasting the saltiness of her as she melts for him from her depths. On hearing her scream his name from a place of passion. At the moment though, he thinks he would like to see the way her body moves in action, have her build a sheen upon her glowing skin so he can lick it off of her when they are done.

Pushing the hilt of a practice saber into her hand, “Let’s play.”

Her eyes open finding him with his practice saber also in hand, already in a sparring stance. “You’ll slaughter me,” she declares, not hesitating in claiming her lesser ability.

“No, I won’t, I have already seen from your mind your skills. You simply lack conviction.” He steps forward into an attack, his saber coming straight at her she stumbles backwards. “See, you know how to evade, but come at me Rey, _really_ come at me.”

She swings the saber over her head colliding with his from above. He shakes his head at her.

“Too much, too fast, you have to tease the attack before going for the big move, remember, how I teased you last night? Saving my big move?”

She blushes and swings at him from the side. Their sabers clashing and reflecting each other’s moves, he can feel the release inside of her as she lets her guard down. As they continue, she grows less fearful, conviction rising to the surface. The sheen of sweat he hoped for is dripping down the side of her neck, trickling over her collarbone and dipping down in between her breasts. Distraction, never good in battle, she sweeps his saber out of his hand with ease. He blinks at her smiling face.

“They are only breasts,” she says tartly.

The fake saber flies from her hand as he yanks her to him by Force, dropping her just before him where he can press his face close to hers. “But they are yours,” he whispers in her ear then drags his tongue down her neck, mixing saliva with sweat he sucks the space between shoulder and neck, feeling her body spasm softly at his touch.

“And in what way does them being mine matter?” she questions, true curiosity in her tone.

He faces her again a devious smile on his lips, “You don’t know, do you?” he places his lips every so softly to hers, a tender sweet kiss that she whimpers to. “Because you are mine.”

She steps back from him, leaving a sense of wanting between them. “What?”

“Oh, my Empress, did you really think you were sent to just learn from me? What a nasty mistake to make.”

She shakes her head at him. “I thought this was all in fun, I don’t belong to anyone.”

“Shhh,” he hushes her, pulling her into the protective embrace of his chest. “I’ll prove it to you.”

Closing his eyes, he penetrates her mind, allowing her to feel his presence inside. “See how you can feel me? I can feel you this way too it’s the Force bonding us. I feel you, I felt you when you had your orgasm against me last night, and I feel you now. The way your heart feels pounding in your chest isn’t only noticeable because I can physically feel it, but because my heart is trying to match the pace of yours.”

Gulping, she steps out of his embrace, wiping away stray tears. “I told you I am terrible at this.”

“No, you are still learning.” He sweeps her flyway hair behind her ear. “I’m going to teach you.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Learning already.”

“So much for no formalities,” she reminds him.

“Only during this part of our sessions you will call me Master. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

The back of his hand strokes over her wet cheek. “Good girl.”

He draws her into his arms walking her to the other side of the room. Laying her across a low rise platform he uses in his strength training, pulling her ass flush with the edge. His fingers linger across the warmth of her backside his thumbs pressing down on her hip bones, he feels her shivering beneath his touch.

“Why are you shaking, did I not already prove you can trust me?” he asks, breathing in the scent of her sweat mingling with the saltiness he knows is gathering below for him.

“Last time my ass was this close to the edge of a table, was for a medical exam. It wasn’t exactly comfortable,” she breathes, voice shaky.

“My exam isn’t going to be uncomfortable at all.” He presses the weight of his palm flush against the crotch of her pants. “You’re seeping through these thin, thin pants my Empress. We wouldn’t want to ruin them.”

Hooking his fingers in the waist of her pants he looks her full in the eye. “I promised.”

Gripping the waistband he slips the thin material over her protruding hip bones, off of her backside, sliding them down to her ankles. Pressing his nose to her pubic mound, he makes a point to inhale slowly appreciating the bouquet she offers him before pressing his lips softly to her smooth skin there. Listening to her shaky breathing he presses soft kisses all over her outer labia, teasing her. Paying careful attention to her responses.

“Did my Empress forgo her panties just for me?” He watches as she gives him a nod, her teeth gripping her bottom lip.

“Did she wax just for me?” he asks, her face flooding with a lovely red, she nods again.

“You are my good little girl, aren’t you?” When she nods again, he has a sudden urge to remove his own pants to release the pressure growing inside. “Fuck Rey, I am going to run my tongue over every precious bit of your pussy. I can already taste you by the way you smell.”

Yanking her pants off of her ankles, he places her heels on the edge of the table holding them there with his hands. The view breathtaking, shiny with excitement, smooth skin waiting to be lapped and nibbled to his heart’s content. “Looking at you has my dick growing in anticipation.”

“Are you going to fuck me tonight?” The idea making her nervous notable in her tone.

“Read my mind, am I?”

Licking her lips anxiously, she closes her eyes welding herself into his mind with a sigh of relief.

“But I only have so much patience, Empress.”

“Yes, Master.”

He blows his hot breath across her baby soft skin watching as the bumps rise across the surface. His hands move from her ankles to the inside of her hips forcing them as far apart as they will go, enough for her to feel the uncomfortable pull of her muscles. His tongue makes a large swath over her outer lips as he listens to her breath hitch. Kissing the top crease of her vulva, he dunks the tip of his tongue between her folds, seeking the hood nestling her tiny bud inside, licking firmly over it. Her thighs attempt to close around him, but his hands hold her firmly open, ignoring how hard his fingers dig into flesh as she whimpers in discomfort.

“Relax Rey, I don’t want to leave you bruised, but I will and then instead of healing them I’ll admire the way I gave them to you.”

Swallowing down her disapproval, she simply nods. “Yes, Master.”

“That’s my girl. I bet you taste wonderful, shall I find out.”

“Of course, Master,” she agrees doing her best to allow her hips to give into the position he has her pinned in as his tongue dives rather deeply into the narrow canal of her vagina.

Feeling her pulse speed up, he measures how each way he manipulates his tongue makes her feel. Reading in her mind her thoughts to the texture of his thick tongue roughly passing over her sensitive button, pressing the flat of his tongue firmly against it as he drags it painfully slow from the back of his tongue to the tip. Melting like an ice cream cone against his chin, he begins to clean her up with soft kisses. Sucking bits of her flesh between his lips masterfully he open mouth kisses her entrance. Tongue twirling inside of her, she squirms beneath his unrelenting grip.

Looking at his sopping masterpiece, cleaner now that he has sucked as much of the moisture up as he can, tiny droplets accumulate and drip down her crevice towards her ass. He uses a finger to rub it into the forbidden flesh, the panic in her veins as he teases the tiny puckered hole gives him an unexpected thrill. Curious, he leans down and gives it one curious lick, and then one more. A couple of soft touches and she has a more tiny droplets seeping from within her downwards once again.

“No, no, please no,” she cries, not to him, but as if someone else could save her.

“No what, my Empress?” he questions a deviant tone invading his otherwise deep voice.

“Don’t do that, it’s awkward,” she begs.

“This?” he asks sweeping the tip of his middle finger around the gathering of her moisture oozing out of her before running his finger across the area again. “Or this?” He dips it just past the point of entry, watching her mouth fall open in a silent cry. “I know it doesn’t hurt you, but if it’s that difficult to imagine, we’ll move on. But I can see how touching you there has made you maddeningly wet.” He runs three fingers over her softly before showing her. “See?”

“Yes, Master,” she whispers guiltily. “I’m sorry, Master.”

Releasing her hips he slips her legs over his shoulders, forcing her uncomfortably off the edge of the table. Her body relaxes regardless with the pressure removed. He wraps his arms beneath her backside and around her hips for support. His hands pull tightly on the skin of her belly, giving slight entrance to her vulva. Forcing his tongue to spread her wide enough he laps softly at the tiny bit of rigidness, no longer hiding, but now openly exposed. Then captures it between his lips giving a gentle tug into his mouth. The tip of his tongue meets her as he pulls her in harder. When her stomach muscles begin to contract, he prepares himself to be taken into the vice grip of her legs, the puckering of his lips tightening around her, greedily drawing her into his mouth as deeply as her body will allow him.

When her fingers snake into his hair he lets her guide the pressure he applies in any manner that suits her. Her mound forcing itself to him, until she freezes, her flesh mashing flush against his mouth. Her hips raised as she rings his hair between her fingers for nearly a minute, while her lips mumble his name incessantly.

As she comes down, she slowly unwinds herself from him, using his help to scoot back on the platform finally able to relax. Kneeling still, he watches how her breathing returns to normal, thinking of all the ways she tastes, considering next time how her pussy will suffocate his cock.

“Empress, you have a masterpiece between your thighs,” he compliments her softly.

She smiles, her hands rubbing over her face, wiping away all of her remaining nerves. Looking up at him she laughs, “your face is glistening.”

“I don’t care, I’d coat myself in you if you would let me,” he admits, leaning over her from between her thighs as he places lazy kisses upon her abdomen. “I hope this lesson was sufficient.”

“You know, we should probably get to know one another a bit, if we continue with whatever this is.”

“I agree, but there is no _if_ to that statement,” he grins, giving her still throbbing clit a hard lick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern world Rey has a bit of kink in her. That happens when you have some daddy issues though. Ben of course will do anything to keep her happy, especially after what he has learned about one of Rey's secrets.
> 
> Updated 8/2/20: Typos and continuity fixes.

Listening to Ben slam his fist into her front door, Rey buries her head into her pillow. When his knocking doesn’t draw her out, he resorts to texting her. One whole day being enough for him to become this concerned over her not making contact has her a little shaken, but not as much as what she is already going through. No one has ever begged to make sure she is okay, and it scares her to think she has someone now, but that someone is who she wants so much, she almost can’t make herself keep him. Not wanting to be a burden to him, to be what holds him back from real happiness in life, always taking care of her. She is far too broken to do that to someone, especially _this_ someone. Caring for him is becoming an emotional juggling act while she waits for another ball to drop.

‘Don’t think I won’t break through this door.’ Ben warns in his text.

Heavily, she pulls her feet from beneath her covers, letting them fall to the floor. Wrapping a fuzzy blanket over her shoulders she lazily shuffles her feet to her bedroom door as she texts him back.

‘Chill, I’m on my way.’

There is a lot that Ben knows about Rey and her life at home, but there is also quite a bit that she has kept hidden. For years she has kept it secret, but it was easy when Ben and her weren’t talking much anymore. He didn’t seem to care anyway, so she had no one she felt would really give a damn. Her friends have always been school acquaintances that she had no real desire to be around outside of school. Then she was held back a year after shit got as bad as it did, and then it was just her left to wander the halls on her own. Maybe that is why she has always been so focused on Ben and his kindness to her, even when it wasn’t going so smooth. He was always her escape.

Cracking the door she peeks half her face through.

“I’m not feeling very well, you should probably come back another time,” she explains softly.

Ben looks through her, forcing the door from her grip exposing what she is trying to hide. His hand immediately reaches for her, but she flinches away at his touch when his fingers barely graze the spot that has him concerned. The high of her cheekbone just below her eye.

“Fuck, Rey. I’m going to kill that son of a bitch,” he practically shouts as he slams the door closed behind himself. “When did this become a thing?”

Rey looks away from him, not quite ashamed, not quite embarrassed, but more a combination of both. “A few years ago when the drinking got worse,” she explains while being yanked into his arms while she speaks.

Carrying her to the kitchen he sets her on the counter by the fridge and pulls a pack of peas from the freezer to hold against her cheek. “You could have told me.”

“You were busy then. Remember, I was an embarrassment to you?” she snipes at him angrily. What did he expect her to do when he did his best to avoid her. All she knew she could do was respect his space.

“Rey, you were never an embarrassment to me, I was embarrassed of myself. You could have trusted in me. I would have been there for you. It pisses me off that you wouldn’t know that, even then.”

Her hand wraps over his as he hold the package against her face as she shrugs. “You’re here now.”

“Then why didn’t you let me in?”

“I don’t know. Used to doing this for myself?” she says, pulling his hand with the pack in it away from her cheek. “It’s not going to do much at this point. It feels nice though.”

He tosses the peas back into the freezer and turns back to her, hands pressed to the edge of the counter on each side of her. Her legs wrap around his waist trapping him to her. “Rey, stop.” He tosses her legs off of him, choosing to lean on the edge of the island across from her.

“What?” she asks sullenly.

With a sigh he pushes off the counter returning to her, wrapping her legs around him again. “How can you stay here, knowing you can leave? You’re eighteen, why not?”

Rey wraps her arms around him, shoving her hands into his back pockets as she leans her face against his hard chest. “I’m six months from graduation, that’s all I need. Six months.”

“Even if you can leave with me?”

“Ben,” she looks up at him, “that has always been my plan, but I thought that plan was an illusion- a fantasy. A way to get through each torturous event after the other. Why the hell would I have ever thought I could have a chance with you? You’re smart, handsome, a college man now, and I don’t know the last time you paid attention to yourself, but fuck how hard can your body actually get?” She pulls her hands from his pockets to squeeze his biceps to prove her point. “See.”

Ben laughs lightly. “Jesus, Rey, you have any idea how long I waited for you to get old enough for this- for us?”

Rey looks at him surprised, “but I’m only two years younger.”

“Always just awkward enough.”

“Ben, that’s just social conformity, who the fuck cares what they think? No one gives a shit when my drunken asshole of a grandfather starves or beats me. Like hell if I care what they think about me screwing the boy next door. I’m an adult now anyway, let them go fuck themselves if they don’t like it.”

“Exactly, so why the hell are you staying here until graduation? Freedom is only thirty feet away from your front door. Move in with me,” he whispers his forehead pressing to hers gently. “I’ll take care of you.”

Shaking her head, “I can’t do that. I get my trust upon graduation.”

“What?”

“My parents left all of their assets to me in a trust, to be released after my high school graduation so I can start my life.”

“Rey, that has nothing to do with you staying here.”

“But it does, because my parents didn’t know how he is. The stipulation of my trust is that I remain in his care until then, even if I’m of age. They thought they were doing both of us a favor. If something happened to them, we would have each other, the last of the Palpatines. If I don’t graduate I have to wait until I’m twenty-five.”

“That is the stupidest fucking stipulation I have ever heard. I mean for fuck’s sake, he is abusive and you can fight that now. You are eighteen.”

She nods. “You’re right, but it’s six months, Ben. How long would a court battle over something like that last? And with whose money? I can’t touch mine until I graduate? And in the end for what? To prove he was a poor guardian? I don’t need proof of that, I already wear it in my scars.”

He sighs, “Dammit Rey. Still a stupid stipulation.”

She smiles. “I know, but I’ve made it this far. You can’t save us all, Ben Solo.” Her fingers trace over his chest, across his stomach, down to his waist to toy with his jeans resting low on his hips.

“That’s what you think,” he mutters against her ear as her fingers pop the button on his pants and she shoves her hand inside, the zipper releasing from the pressure.

Giving his nearly erect penis a squeeze, she waits as he firms beneath her soft touch before she pulls her hand from base to tip in a few strokes. “You know I didn’t realize how big your dick was until it was inside of me the other day.”

“Yeah? Is it too much for you to handle?” he breathes heavily.

She shakes her head. “Not now, but when I first started liking you it probably would have been. Doesn’t make it any less intimidating though.”

“You have always been on the tiny side, still kind of look like a little girl sometimes honestly,” he hums in her ear as she works her hand along him.

Pausing momentarily, keeping him in her grip, she leans back. “Does that turn you on?” she asks, watching his face turn red. “I don’t mind. Is it too weird for you?”

“What are you getting at exactly?” he asks her suspiciously.

“You think I look like a little girl and you always take care of me. It’s just for fun, role play, no?” she questions, leaning into the idea a little more.

“I mean not a little, little girl, just younger than you are. Adorable in a way,” he evades answering, always the shier of the two.

“Do you want me to call you daddy or what?”

“Only when we fool around though, right? Outside of that it might get too weird.”

She smiles at him. “Okay daddy, what ever you like.”

Feeling him harden just a bit more she strokes him more firmly, using her feet to pull his pants down so she can see how her small hand wraps around his impressive girth. Squeezing the head of him until that first drop of clear liquid peeks out. Rubbing her palm over it she covers the bulbous tip with it, then strokes his length to force more to appear. When she looks up at his face, his eyes are closed, his focus on her touch.

“Does my daddy like this?”

“Yes, baby,” his voice squeaks nervously.

She grins at his response, using her free hand to reach into her panties to rub herself. “I’m so ready for you,” she whimpers, her hands busy between the both of them. The back of her head lands against the cabinet door behind her.

Ben runs his fingers behind her head and through her hair to pull her mouth to his. With his other hand he pulls her fist from around him and then replaces her other hand with his own, slipping his fingers into her slick warmth.

“You are more than ready,” he mumbles against her lips as he guides his fingers in a slow rhythm within her. “I think all the swelling has gone down too, I bet I can fit inside again.”

“Does my daddy want to bury his cock in me?” she asks between kisses.

Looking at her sweet face, he smiles. “Jesus Rey, one of these days I’m going to fuck that dirty little mouth of yours, but for now yeah, that is exactly what I plan to do.”

His hands dive into the sides of her waistband and yank her pajama bottoms off, leaving her in semi-translucent white panties. He rubs his hand over the damp cloth, “This can’t be normal, you get so fucking wet.”

“I have to, daddy, to make it easier for you to fuck me,” she says innocently.

Eagerly he kisses her, tongue playing with hers, exchanging grunts as he works her panties off. Sliding her towards him, teetering her ass on the edge of the counter, he rubs the head of his cock up and down her slit before seeking out her awaiting center. The height of the counter allows gravity to help her slide down upon him while he braces her carefully. With a groan he bites into the sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck, the feel of her on his bare cock too good to be true. Fitting in easier than before, he fills her inside quickly with his entire rigidness. He thrusts into her relentlessly the feel of her clenching tightly to him, giving only enough for him to move within her, driving him mad.

“Are you okay, baby?” he asks, hearing her strangled groans, but too invested to slow down now.

“Yes, daddy, you are just so big and hard, I can barely take you,” she says, her fingers wrapping in his hair forcing him to face her directly. “I want to watch you daddy, look at me.”

Opening his eyes he sees her tear soaked cheeks ill-fitting to the smile on her lips. His hips pick up their pace forcing himself into her as deeply as he can. The tears continue slip down her cheeks, but he can’t stop himself, so close to the edge. Her wet flesh embraces him so perfectly, he can’t stop himself from cumming inside of her, thrusting himself into her so firmly she squirms beneath him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, pulling away from her.

Rey scoots back so she doesn’t slip of the edge of the counter. “You don’t need to be sorry,” she says, rubbing her hands over his chest.

“I just got carried away. I came in you before you could get off. I didn’t even bother to get a condom.”

“I liked watching you cum inside of me.”

“Rey,” he says, reaching for his pants. “It’s a little early for us to take such risks.”

“If daddy says so.” She enjoys watching him blush to her words.

Groaning, he grabs her pants and underwear, handing them to her. “You said only when we were messing around.”

Hopping of the counter, clothes in hand she begins to walk towards the stairs, “I didn’t realize we were done.” Her naked hips swing seductively as she turns the corner.

After buttoning his pants he follows her up the stairs, his eyes glued to her bare backside. “When is your grandfather due home?”

“A few hours. Don’t be worried.”

Watching him explore her room she walks towards her bed, pulling her shirt over her head. Then laying down in her bed, she waits for him to take in her personal space, her hand slipping between her legs to explore herself while she waits for him to join her.

His lips curving up at the sight of her, he walks to the side of her bed, “Well, I guess you need a little help, though I’ll be honest it is pretty enjoyable watching you do it yourself.”

“It’s better when you do it daddy. You said you wanted to take care of me.” She bats her eyes playfully.

“If you insist,” he laughs, removing his clothes and laying beside her.

His fingertips slip down her arm and over her hand. Guiding her fingers with his inside of her. With her feet planted to her mattress, she stretches her hips into the air forcing their fingers deeper. Moving her hips she fucks his fingers, her fingers leaving his as she presses them into his mouth. He sucks and nibbles on them as his fingers continue dipping into her folds.

“Ben? Are you really going to take care of me?”

“Of course.” His thumb finds her swollen clit and beings circling it softly.

“Ben, I need you.”

“I know.”

“No, I mean always. I need you.”

Forcing herself onto his fingers, soon they are not enough to satiate her. She pushes him to his back to climb over him. Straddling his hips, she grinds herself against him until he begins to get hard again. Spreading kisses over his chest she continues until he is hard enough to slip inside of her. Luckily, he has already spread her out enough that he slides in easier than before. His hands find her hips, gripping them tightly as she rides him.

“I’ll give you whatever you need,” he huffs.

Bouncing on him, her skin flushing, she feels that familiar knot unwind inside the pit of her stomach. Crying out she collapses against him as she crushes him from within.

Forcing her hips along his length he cums again right after her, completely spent.

Rey plants herself in his arms laying across his chest, her breath warm and ragged. Feeling the way their combined fluids drip out as he slides out of her. His hand traces her back as she listens to his heart slowing to a natural rhythm.

“I lied,” she says, breaking the silence. “I do love you.”

“I know, I love you too, you silly girl.”

Rey is too sleepy to argue with him over being called silly. Somehow though, she remembers the last time she was with him, the dream that had followed. Wondering if the same will happen again. Almost afraid of him in the dream, he is so stoic compared to his gentler self in reality. No matter how real the dreams feel, she knows that they aren’t.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets herself into trouble with Ren, but it pays off when she wins him over... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to find you all in good health. I haven't been able to write as much because of the virus in my area. I will try to be more vigilant. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos. I do truly appreciate the acknowledgment and it always inspires me to write more. I made this chapter a little longer because of the wait.
> 
> Updated 8/2/20: typos and continuity.

Kylo Ren stands in the Emperor’s throne room, Hux by his side, listening to their next orders. Palpatine’s craggy voice drones on with his expectations, sending Ren out after the Resistance. Hiding back on the planet of Crait, they have reconstructed the old base anew as they have laid in wait for months. Ren could give two fuck’s less about the Resistance, discovering alleviating his lust tempers his need for their blood.

_Ah, there she is, the lovely Empress._

Looking sleek as ever in her tight black pants and her high waist tunic wrapping snugly around her with a dipping V down her front almost to her belly button.

_Nice choice. How I would love to slip my dick right there and fuck your tits._

Empress Rey glances at him with a spark in her eye, failing to hide the smirk that tells him she read his mind. She steps up on the dais taking a seat one level down from the Emperor averting her eyes to appear bored by the current discussion, but Ren catches how she licks her lips when she thinks he isn’t paying attention.

_You do look lovely up there my Empress. My tasty treat this evening, I hope. Maybe you will get to feel me devour you completely tonight. I adore the red that sweeps across your cheeks, maybe I’ll make you blush elsewhere tonight as well._

Rey averts her head from him.

_You are too bold, Ren. Do you not fear him overhearing your thoughts? How do you suppose he would react knowing what your training actually involves? Are you prepared for him to know the way you make me quiver between my thighs for you?_

Keeping his face polite he looks at her as uninterested as he can manage waiting for her to turn towards him.

_I know how to block him from seeing inside my mind. Your mind however, I am sure you aren’t as capable. Lucky for you, I have done it for you. Do you quiver for me now? You realize I will punish you for teasing me so, especially here in the throne room of your grandfather where I can’t even react?_

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat she gives him a soft smile.

_I have an eternal stream inside of me reserved for only you. You realize if you pluck my flower, you will be mine? I will own you, just as you will own me. I am quite willing to share my throne with you. Yours for the taking if you will._

Turning his attention back to the Emperor, feigning interest in the details of their attack, he considers her words. Not expecting her forwardness.

_Empress, you are also too bold. In my world, if you so choose to live in, the man decides the permanency of their relationship. Not that we have the kind I believe you are implying._

“Kylo Ren, you will be on your way. Take the Empress with you as you prepare, she will do well to know what she will be managing after I am gone,” the Emperor interrupts their thoughts.

Ren merely nods, holding his arm out in front of him, indicating she should go ahead of him.

“I’ll inform the pilots to prepare,” Hux says over his shoulder as he walks towards the bridge.

Walking just behind her, they both wait for Hux’s footsteps to fade away as they walk in the opposite direction.

“Relationship, is that what you call your all but molestation?”

Incapable of hiding the smile in his voice, he leans closer. “I can not molest the willing.”

“No, but you can do things that make me uncomfortable, clearly.” She turns on him when they arrive at the lift that will bring them down to the hangar, his body close enough to feel her warmth.

He reaches past her to call the lift. “Well, if it gets you ready to go for me, why wouldn’t I?”

Shaking her head as they step inside they both turn towards the closing door, him just behind her. “That answers nothing of my question.”

Standing behind her with his back to the wall, his large hands grab her by the hips and drag her flush to his body. He presses his member straining in his pants against her. “What kind of relationship does my Empress want? Is she not satisfied with the way I make her feel? Is pleasure not reward enough?” He grinds himself against her backside giving her a jolt forward.

“Yes, Master, it is enough,” she whispers sadly.

_Oh Rey, let us not go this route. Simple is always better._

“But you don’t want it to be?” he questions, turning her around, his finger lifting her chin to scan her face. “Be a good girl for me, and we’ll see what may come,” he suggests, surprising himself.

_What the fuck are you saying to her, Ren?_

He leans down and presses his mouth to hers, kissing her sweetly, the way he imagines she would like before forcing his tongue into her mouth uninvited.

“Yes, Master.” She stumbles back when he releases her, she wipes the excess saliva from her lips with the back of her hand. “You will be safe out there, yes?” she asks, her face wrinkles with worry.

“Yes, Rey, I’ll be coming home to you this evening. I promise.” He allows her one brief moment of his soft side, the side he didn’t know existed, before the lift doors swoosh open and they enter the hangar, facades back in place.

Focusing on his mission is difficult. All he can hear in his head are the engines of all of the TIE fighters as they rush by him, charging after the Resistance fighters defending their new base. He takes aim, but never pushes the button to release. This isn’t like him. He should want to rid the galaxy of these fuckers, but yet, he doesn’t even care. Not currently at any rate.

Sensing his mother’s presence nearby isn’t a great feeling either as his thoughts keep returning to the girl waiting for him to come back. Surely, his mother could sense his inner division. Empathy isn’t his strong suit though. He would have gone home years ago if he had any, but he didn’t want to go home. He is committed to the dark-side, practically married to it. And Empress Rey is willing to share her throne.

_What does she mean by share? Would that be equally as partners? Or would we be a couple and ruling together? Does she expect I will marry her? Kriff, she has me all twisted inside after just a few training sessions, what is with this girl?_

The fight becomes a stale mate, both sides losing pilots, both retreating. He doesn’t mind not feeling invested in a battle anyway. What has his interest now is punishing the Empress for teasing him in the throne room. Promising her he would make her blush in other ways, he can hardly wait.

A hot shower and Ren is waiting in his personal gym for his darling Rey, thinking about her concern before he left has him almost nervous. Something he isn’t very good at, usually not having a need for that emotion even more than empathy. Then he remembers how she suggested they actually get to know each other.

_What the hell does she mean by that? Why isn’t what we have enough?_

Before her arrival he hadn’t put any thought into the future outside of taking over the throne. Since her arrival he hasn’t though much about that either. Just her and what he likes to do to her. The taste and feel of her flesh, the way her heat feels against his skin. Soothing almost.

_Is she late? Why isn’t she here yet?_

The time indicates she should have been there a half hour prior. The wait stings his ego, anger seeping to the surface, he grabs his practice saber before slamming his fist against the button to drop a dummy droid before him. Swinging continuously until the droid disconnects from it lever falling to the floor before him, it hisses and sparks emanate from its disfigurement. Stabbing it once for good effort, he hears the whoosh of the doors behind him.

Spinning on his heel, she stands by the door, face struck with that same concern from earlier. Wiping the sweat from his brow he drops his saber to the floor and storms over to her. He grabs her face in his large hands and jerks her lips up towards his, she gasps at the discomfort. Her small hands press into his chest trying to push him away. When that fails she begins to hit him with as much might as her slight body can muster. When he pushes her past the point of tolerance, she taps into the Force and he finds himself falling to his ass six feet from her. Resting his weight on his hands he looks up at her from where he lands.

“There she is.” He grins at the fear on her face.

“How?” she starts, looking at her hands. “I haven’t been able to do anything like that before.”

“That my Empress is the Force at its most raw. You are very powerful.”

“Did I hurt you?” she asks, offering him a hand, regretting it when he almost pulls her over when he takes it.

“No, not really. Took me by surprise more than anything.”

“Well, you hurt me. What the fuck was that Ren?” she asks, her anger rising above her fear, arms crossing over her chest defensively.

“You were late, and after all the weird shit you said to me, I guess I was angry.”

She smiles. “Are you sure you weren’t nervous? Maybe scared I wouldn’t show up?”

He scoffs and goes back to his practice saber to put it away correctly, kicking the droid scraps on the floor in the process. “No.”

“Ren, I have heard a lot about you. Many rumors, but I don’t believe most of them, not the way they are told anyhow. I can see into you. I know you are deeper than that formidable rage I hear so much about. I was serious when I said I wanted us to get to know each other.”

Ren focuses on the pieces of metal on the floor before him kicking each left over piece to the side with the rest of the droid. “Why? I don’t have anything more than what you have seen to offer you. I don’t do relationships. They are too complicated. As running the universe together would be.”

“I can’t run the universe on my own. I’m not as strong as you. I’m not able to make the right decisions. You have known all along that you were destined to be on that throne. Come with me there. I need your help. Besides if you intend on taking more of me, you better believe you are already in a relationship.” Her hands grip the hem of her tunic pulling it over her head, exposing her petite breasts, the cool air bringing her nipples to life.

Ren groans at her. “That’s a bit cruel, Empress.”

“Rey, remember. Here I am just Rey. _Your_ Rey.” She takes a few steps towards him before slipping her fingers into the waist of her tight pants and slides them down over her legs, revealing her entire naked self before him. “I was late because I wanted everything you see to be perfect for you. So I took my time, removing every hair that isn’t on my head. I coated my skin in moisturizer so I would be smooth under your touch. I even put on a fragrance so you would think of me after when you can still smell me. Was I wrong?”

Ren can feel his face redden at her words. “No, I suppose not.”

“I thought you were going to punish me? Have you decided otherwise?”

“It does seem a fair trade for how you are torturing me,” he says, grinning ominously.

“Am I? How does one torture the great Kylo Ren?”

Ren looks over her naked body silky from lotion, pert breast perking at the cold air, and how the chill has raised bumps along her arms and legs all the way down to her pelvic region. He steps towards her and grabs her hand leading her to the platform he had her on the night before. This time he sits down on it and pulls her face first over his lap, her bare ass in hands reach.

“By trying to force me into a relationship using your body. That’s how.”

Encouraged by the way she gasps, he rubs his palm slowly over her naked cheeks, watching each goose bump grow in size. “My Rey has been a naughty little girl today hasn’t she? Teasing me when I can’t do anything about it. That is so shameful.”

“Yes, Master,” she whispers curiously.

Leaning towards her ear. “Is she going to stop teasing me that way?”

With a giggle, she bites her lip in preparation after saying, “No, Master.”

His hand lands square on her left cheek forcing her to bite her own lip before she lets out a cry. Then he swats her again, rubbing the spot he has pinked nicely to soothe the sting before smacking her raw flesh again. Moving onto the other side he pinches the supple cheek before bringing his palm in contact with another intense smack. The sting spreading, evident by the way he watches the redness fan out over her skin. A few more swats and he can hear her muffled crying.

Rolling her over he pulls her up to sit on his lap. She tries to look away as she cries, but he kisses her cheek, running his tongue from chin to just below her eye, catching every drop of saltiness as he goes. Continuing to the next, he does the same. Then he sees the liquid crimson on her lower lip, the one trembling slightly as she tries to keep her tears in. Touching the tip of his tongue to her lip, he tastes the briny wetness and pulls her lip into his mouth sucking it clean.

“You bit your lip,” he states softly, a tone he isn’t used to using.

“I’m sorry, Master?” she questions, unsure what she is supposed to think.  
“Rey,” he chuckles, “who is the nervous one now?”

He doesn’t wait for her answer, instead wanting to know exactly what she is thinking, he dips into her mind. Briefly, but enough to sense she is actually quite nervous, thinking about the pain that is to come if they go as far as she wants him to. Sighing, he stands her up, appreciating the wobble he has given her as he moves to the other side of the room.

“Here,” he says, picking up her clothes and handing them to her.

She takes them, her hands shaking. “Did I do something wrong? I’ll fix it. What can I do?”

“Get dressed.”

Actively bawling, she manages to get her clothes mostly on. He helps her pull her tunic in place before he kisses her softly

“Stop crying,” he demands, taking another lick of her tears. “You have done quite enough as it is.”

“I don’t know what I have done,” she complains, wiping her tears away quickly.

“Rey, stop panicking and listen to me. I will explain, but right now I am going to give you directions and I need you to follow them. Do you understand?”

Confusion on her face, she nods and he begins with his directions.

Ren paces in the main room of his quarters. Eyeing the door frequently, waiting impatiently. His rage pressing at his last nerve. He bites his thumb nail, ripping strips off of it until it nearly bleeds. The beep on his door saves him and he lets Rey in.

She looks around his sterile room. “Now what?”

“Take your clothes off.”

She smiles and strips before him. “Why here?”

Pulling his own top over his head he drops it by her clothes before picking her up in his arms to carry her. “My bed is more adequate for your needs,” he explains as he takes her into his room and sets her on the bed directing her to move to the middle.

He takes a moment to admire her naked body on _his_ bed, ready and willing, and he still is struggling internally with plucking her flower as she called it. He thought having her meet him here would help make her more comfortable, but having a need to do so makes him uncomfortable. He scans up her body to find her eyes on him anticipating his next move. Dropping his pants, he walks around the side of the bed to join her. Swallowing hard, he runs his fingers softly over her cheek when she wraps her hand around his and kisses his palm.

“You can relax, I don’t bite,” she says, rolling to her side to be closer to him.

“I know,” he replies with a nervous chuckle.

“Are you going to explain?” she asks, her face inches from his, staring at his mouth.

“Are you comfortable?” he asks in return, evading answering.

She laughs quietly, “No, not really. This is very awkward.”

He nods. “Not to detour from what’s about to happen between us, but I didn’t want your first time to be in a sweaty cold gym. I thought, perhaps, this would be more acceptable.”

Looking into his eyes curiously. “So, are you not going to punish me more tonight?”

Ren reaches for her face, cradling her cheeks softly in his hands he presses his forehead to hers. “Listen.”

He feels her give a slight nod, “Ok.”

_I want to beat the living fuck out of you, tie you down and make you scream before screaming my name. But you’ve awakened something I haven’t experienced before, feelings I have no name for. I have no way to explain what is tearing me apart inside. You keep stoking the fire inside the rage being built by these things I can’t explain. I have to punish you for that, but also, how can I when you aren’t even experienced. How does one remove that from their conscience?_

“Ren, I told you, you are deeper than anyone else realizes, conscience in all. I like when you take control, it saves me the trouble of doing it myself. I’m not a good leader, that is why it is so easy to place myself in your hands, even if I won’t be able to sit for a week after. You don’t have to _love_ me, just appreciate I add something to your life. Not all of those feelings need names and words to explain them. Needing me is enough, because I need you too. Do what you must, I’m ready. Touch me and see for yourself.”

“I plan on touching you, a lot actually. You’re sure you’re okay with me not making this sugary sweet and all that gross romantic crap most girl’s like?”

“I’m not most girl’s. I don’t see any others of the female persuasion around here, so I think I must be the lucky one. What do you have in store for me, Master?”

Ren grins at her as he presses his lips to hers before releasing her face that follows him as he gets up and grabs some ropes. He holds them out for her approval. Looping one end of the first rope he places it over her hand and around her wrist. Stretching the rope towards the head of his bed, slipping it through a sturdy eye hook in the wall. He does the same to the other leaving both her hands resting uncomfortably above her head and pulled off to the side.

“The more you pull the tighter the loop around your wrist gets,” he explains, showing her how they’ll tighten, but also how it is tight enough she can’t get them off.

Smiling at her when she tests them, he wraps another loop around an ankle and drags her leg to the side of the bed towards the lower corner. Performing the same to the other, spreading her wide and naked before him for the taking. She pulls on the ankle ropes, able to bend her knees to place her feet on the bed, but nothing more.

Standing at the end of the bed he looks down over her naked and tied up. Legs spread wide enough he can see how she already glistens for him. Her face soft, but anxious, her bottom lip bleeding again from her biting her lip.

“One more thing,” he says leaving for only a quick moment, “In case,” he explains, having her lift herself off the bed for him to lay a towel beneath her.

“Are you keeping me tied up the whole time, Master? How will I get to touch you?”

“That’s the point, you won’t. I’ll have absolute control. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

She nods.

He leans down to lick the blood off of her lip. “Stop biting your lip.”

Ren reaches inside the drawer of his bedside table and pulls out a warming bowl, then adds some wax cubes to it. “Are you familiar with wax, Rey?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Fascinating stuff, starts off warm and wet, then dries cool in mere seconds. Have you ever had some spill on your skin?”

“No, Master.”

Waiting for the wax to melt he climbs over her on the bed. Straddling her belly he strokes her skin lightly with his fingertips, drawing out as many chill bumps as he can above her waist. Delicately, he teases her ticklish spots admiring how quickly her nipples bud from his touch. Hovering over her, he presses his lips to her sternum with a soft kiss, licking the same spot a moment later.

Rubbing his hand gently up and down between her breasts. “Did you wear that on purpose earlier, so I could see your beautiful skin? Make me want to see more of it?”

“Yes, Master. I knew it would drive you mad.”

“Mad I am,” he says, using a stir stick to swirl the melted wax.

The stick, wider on one side than the other, enables him to collect a bit of the warm liquid on the end to dribble between her breasts. Her body constricts at the first drop. Content with her reaction, he licks over a nipple, giving it a slow suck then grazes it slightly with his teeth. Continuing to the next, he slips the stick back into the wax and gathers more as he suckles on her. He dribbles hot wax over her nipples, one by one, wet with his saliva. A groan escapes her lips as he peels the wax away to add more. He watches as bumps raise around her nipples, smiling to himself at how sensitive her skin is at his manipulations.

Removing the wax, he palms each breast with a squeeze before taking each nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling them easily. Watching her face respond to his touch, he runs the length of his rough tongue over each one. Pulling them into his mouth, one by one, he suckles them until they are bright cherry red and her body jerks at the raw touch every time he makes contact with them.

Reaching into his drawer again. “You know what is great about your nipples? Compared to your small breasts, they are rather large, which means we can use these.”

Showing her two bands, not very large in size, he secures them around each sensitive bud. Topping them off with a rub of the thumb across the remaining exposed nipple.

“Too much for you? I can take them off,” he says, as he watches her pained expression.

She shakes her head, “No, it’s fine.”

Licking the blood off of her lip once again, “I said to stop doing that. We don’t want you to have a nasty scar on something as sweet as you lips are, do we?”

“No, Master.”

Sliding down her body he grabs the stick, loaded with wax, and streams it down the middle of her belly to her belly button. Filling it, before using the warm metal of the stick to stroke over the ticklish skin on her sides. Watching her squirm at his touch only makes him want her more.

Stationing himself between her legs, his warm metallic tool in hand, he teases her outer labia with it it. Stroking the crevice inside her thighs and gently nudging it against the hood of her clitoris. Her thighs contract, struggling to close. Pressing her thighs open again, he takes the stick and presses it just past her slick opening.

“What do you think, will I fit inside of you?”

“No, Master,” she mumbles nervously.

“Well, you know that means I’ll have to force my way inside,” he explains, swirling the silver tool just inside her gathering the nectar of the flower he will soon be plucking.

“Yes, Master.”

Flipping the tool over to the smaller end, he slides it inside of her, lubricating it before he slides it over her tiny puckered hole. Her body jerks from the surprise sensation.

Rey groans in frustration.

“Shh, trust me Rey,” he says, slipping the tiny tip of metal inside her less favorite orifice, giving it a small twist. “Just a tease, nothing to be afraid of,” he explains, as he uses the thumb on his free hand to rub her little hardened clit in large gentle motions.

Rey groans again, not from frustration, but from the new feeling of pleasure.

“See, you like it,” he instructs as he slips the metal in and out of her in minuscule movements.

Giving her no choice in the matter, Rey rides through his experimentation while he watches her body trembling in preparation for climax. He can’t hold back the slight chuckle as he no longer has to manipulate the small instrument, her motions to push herself into cumming does it for him. As she drives her pelvis in erratic movements, he imagines what it’ll be like to have his cock inside of her, and her pelvis to be grinding against him spreading her all over his skin.

Rey bursts out suddenly with a groan as she climaxes for him. He tosses the metal stick to the side carelessly before sliding up her body to kiss her. His tongue explores her mouth as she tries to get her breath back.

“I told you didn’t I? Trust me.”

“I trust you, Master,” she breathes heavily.

“My turn,” he states simply, rubbing the head of his dick over the wet crease of her pussy.

“No, other preparation?”

“Nope. You’ll be nice and puffy inside too from already getting off.”

“You’re going to make it hurt, aren’t you?”

“Only in the best way possible. Trust me, please,” he tells her, the tip of his dick finding it’s way to her opening.

Pushing himself inside of her, slowly at first, easing the first inch or so of himself in, he waits for her to finish catching her breath and adjust to him. Kissing her neck while he waits, he sucks on her pulse point bringing a nice crimson rash to the surface, and arousing her enough to begin pushing her hips towards his instinctively. Letting her control his depth at first, he waits for her to hit the point she is in too much discomfort to continue on her own. When she finds it, he embeds himself entirely with one rapid thrust. The sound of her whimpering and the feel of her throbbing around him makes his dick twitch within her.

Painfully slow, he pulls himself out to the very tip then crudely drives himself into her deepest point. Her legs impossibly try to wrap around him in an attempt to keep him from hitting her sensitive spot already engorged from her orgasm. His thrusts go on against her futile actions, ignoring her whimpers of pain.

Kneeling between her legs he pulls her hips upwards, giving him better access to the spot inside that has tears rolling down her cheeks. Grabbing her raw backside, he grips the flesh tightly, sliding her easily up and down his cock.

“You are so beautiful, Rey,” he says between heavy breaths, watching her strain against the ropes desperately.

Slipping in and out of her, he can see the sheen she has leaves on him. The way she feels around him is almost intolerable, he can feel how tight and inflamed she is, it is almost cruel. Cruel for feeling so perfect, because he knows he will need more of her, as often as he can manage. He could listen to the sound of her wet flesh smacking against him all day if it were possible. It makes it so he can’t control how hard or fast he moves within her, fucking her with abandon. Not even to cum, but to feel her being a part of him.

Feeling the head of his cock press against her G-spot he lets go of his grip on her ass, and sets her back down on the bed, never missing one stride. The way she grunts with each stroke keeps him hitting her spot as hard as he can until she begins to pulsate and her body contorts beneath him for more pressure. He can feel it building in himself as well. Thoroughly, impressed with how long he has been fucking her, he doesn’t hesitate to use the Force to release her binds. His mouth meets hers as she wraps her limbs around him using his body to grind her pelvis against his. Her clitoral region meshing itself against his hard flesh.

He wraps his arms around her using her shoulders to bounce her on his beyond swollen cock. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he twists it with hers waiting for her to hit her peak. Growing tired he thrusts harder, but less rapidly. Focused and more intent of making her get off.

“Cum for me, Rey. I want to feel you as I cum inside of you,” he instructs, dangerously close.

Her pace quickens after as she clings to him for leverage. “I’m there, Ren.”

Feeling her muscles ripple around him, he drives himself into her until he is pressed against her internal button with all of his available strength. Suddenly, he is covered in a small gush of liquid as she screams his name, her body tightening around him freezing her in place. Sooner than he would like she goes limp and falls back into the bed.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

“What for?” he chuckles lightly, falling into the bed with her still wrapped in his arms.

“For removing the restraints.”

He gives her a squeeze reminding her of where she is, “Trusting me is kind of fun, isn't it?”

“Yes, but the bed is awfully wet now. It’s making it hard to enjoy this.”

“We’re going to have fun with that ability later. You are my first one to be able to do that.”

“Oh,” she says, sitting up and moving away from the wet spot. “The towel was a smart idea then.”

He grabs the towel doused in her fluids and blood and throws it to the side the way of his stir stick and pulls her back into his arms. “If we’re doing this, you might as well enjoy it for now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben try to come to terms with their dreams somehow being real as they seek an explanation. While Ben gets caught in a compromising position with Rey, that ends up getting her put into the hospital. 
> 
> Slight violence, nothing graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the theme is starting to stand out yet, but I hope so. I think it has hit a point where it should start correlating a little more. Hope you all are still hanging in there in the land of quarantine. I love to hear from you if you have the time, and as always thank you for reading and giving me a way to fill in the voids of boredom in my mundane life.
> 
> Updated 8/2/20: typos and continuity.

Rey wakes with her head cradled in Ben’s arm, her cheek resting upon his chest. Squinting her eyes closed, she tries to erase the newest dream. The one where she wasn’t here… again. So real, it feels so damn real. Alarmed by the darkness outside the window she knows it’s already too late. The bruise on her cheek will be nothing compared to what she will have if her grandfather discovers her naked with Ben in her bed.

“Ben,” she whispers, her hands pressing on the warm skin of his chest gently. “Ben, we fell asleep.”

With a groan, his eyes flutter open before a startled look replaces his calm one. “What the fuck?” he whispers softly, “Wait, where are we?”

“My room,” she replies, curious to his inquisitive tone. “My grandfather is home, I can hear him clanking around in the refrigerator.”

Patting the bed around him as he slips out quietly to his feet, he reaches for her, taking her cheeks into his palms. Giving her a confused look before he releases her and picks his pants up off the floor and dresses painstakingly slow to remain quiet. He shakes his head at her when he is dressed as he looks around the room once more.

“You were there weren’t you?” Rey asks, keeping her voice a whisper, keenly aware of the kind of confusion Ben is expressing.

“Where?” he says nervously, his fingers ringing around each other. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s space, I’m fairly certain.”

He looks closely at her face, determining if she was being honest or messing with him. “You’ve been there before?”

“I don’t know, I thought I was dreaming.”

“Yeah, we just know each other so well, we both had dreams about space,” he pauses as her grandfather footsteps climb the staircase.

Rey pulls the sheets all the way up as Ben sneaks to the other side of the room. His back pressed against the wall in the shadows he holds his breath when her grandfather cracks her door to check on her. Finding all is well, he closes the door mumbling under his breath something about a stupid girl and no dinner. When his footsteps sound far enough away Ben comes back to her, sitting on the side of the bed.

“How do you know we were having the same dream about space?” she asks him softly.

“Had to be,” he answers plainly, denial evident in his tone.

“Ben, I can feel it, when I wake up here. I can feel what has happened to me there. Explain that,” she demands angrily, her tone still hushed.

He shakes his head disbelieving her, “No, there isn’t any way that is possible.”

“Then why are you so freaked out?”

His mouth gapes at her without an answer.

“Exactly. Look at my butt, tell me I don’t have marks.” She rolls over for him.

He pulls the sheet down to expose her rear end and sure enough there are red welts. “Oh my God,” he says fingertips caressing the skin extra warm from the welts. “Why would I do this to you? Fuck, how the hell did we go- did we go there?”

“I don’t know,” she says, flipping over again, her chest exposed.

“Fuck,” he says, reaching for her one of her breasts stroking her soft skin, “Your nipples are bruised. What the hell would possess anyone to do that?”

“You in that world did it, so you tell me.”

“I didn’t do that to you,” he says flatly. “I’m not that kind of evil.”

“Ben, I’m not angry about it,” she replies reassuringly, “I’m confused about how I can be in two places. How the hell does it even happen? Is it even real, or am I really dreaming?”

Running his hand through his hair. “I wish I had an answer for you. I thought it was a dream too, but this time was different, somehow. It’s like I can still smell the sterile air mixing with all those metal surfaces.”

“I know.”

“I can still _taste_ your blood,” he says, leaning in closer to her face, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip feeling the raw line, no longer bleeding. “This can’t be real, can it?”

Shrugging, tears rimming her eyes, she pulls away from his touch. “But it is.”

Exhaling sharply, Ben slides his legs up into the bed and pulls her into his side, embracing her small frame to his still bare chest. For a few moments they sit and listen to the noises coming from her grandfather as he fumbles around drunkenly through the lower level of the house.

“Did you like doing those things to me?” she asks, shattering the nervous quiet.

“No,” his voice trembles as he replies.

Squeezing her arms around him tightly. “I won’t be angry if you did, I think it’s clear I enjoyed it.”

“It’s not something that should be enjoyable, Rey. Torturing you sexually is not high on my list.”

“Then why are your words shaky?”

He grabs her hand and slides it over the front of his pants, “because I hate lying to you, even thinking I’m doing the right thing.”

“Ben, doing what makes us happy, that’s the right thing. If it is what we want from our relationship, then who gets to decide what is right or wrong for us?” Her hand massaging him through his pants as she speaks to him softly, honestly.

He looks down at her face, her eyes smiling up at him as she bites that damn lower lip of hers again. “Rey, I’m not good at that kind of thing, I guess not here anyway.”

“So, let me be,” she grins, her fingers slipping the zipper of his jeans down before popping the button open.

He helps her to shimmy out of his pants enough for his erection to spring forward into her awaiting hand. After adjusting herself on her knees next to him, she slowly strokes the skin along his member with her fingertips. Feather like, she brushes down from the tip all the way to his balls. Grasping them in her hand she squeezes them gently before deploying her other hand to begin stroking him along his rigid length. Her eyes concentrate on his, until he closes his, carried away in the sensations.

“Any complaints?” she asks, her hand softly traveling along him a few times before wrapping her fingers around the head to spread the precum slipping out.

“No.”

“Good,” she says, wrapping her lips softly to the very tip of his cock. Giving it kiss and a small suck to tease him.

The tip of her tongue manipulates the tiny hole as she tastes his sticky fluid seeping out. Hand still grasping his balls, massaging each carefully, her wet lips slide down around the entire head. Pulling him in with a heavy suck, her tongue lapping around him within her mouth, he sinks into the bed. She smiles on him when his hand wraps itself through her hair and guides her further down. Nearly choking, she bites into his flesh, enough to grip him in warning.

“Sorry,” he moans quietly.

She replies releasing him some before sucking him back in as deeply as she can. One hand around the base of him, the other squeezing his balls roughly, rolling them inside the sensitive skin that contains them. Saliva coating his cock, her mouth fucks him easily, sliding along the tender skin of his erection. His hand gently guiding her as she pulls him to her throat and releases him to pull him back in again. Tugging and squeezing the soft pliable flesh in her other hand, he begins to groan her name. His hips forcing upwards towards her face with each pull on him, both hands now gripping her hair. Forcing his cock deep into her mouth, he explodes inside. Her hand clamping down on his soft flesh in one hand, her teeth sinking quickly into the head of his dick while her other hand milks him from base to tip for her to taste.

As quickly as he cums, his wet dick is exposed to cold air with a _thud_ sounding in the background. His eyes open to find Rey curled on the floor against her dresser, naked and trembling. Her grandfather standing over him, fist coming at his face.

_Oh, God, I fucking hate you. Leave him alone!_

Rey’s mind flashes through all the things she would like to yell as she hears the contact of fist to face a couple of times. Her mind is swirling, she must have hit it on the dresser when she landed. So little, she was easy to toss. Having a hard time focusing, she doesn’t miss the sound of Ben’s large body as it hits the floor. The noise is intolerable, shattering their peaceful silence so quickly. Glass shatters and items clank around as furniture squeals across the floor boards.

_Open your eyes Rey, stay awake. Look at him, he needs your help. It hurts, my head hurts._

Forcing her eyes open she sees a blur of two large men wrestling. Their bodies shuffling nonsensically around her room. Her bed frame is broken as is her desk chair. There are blood splatters on her things. Her room is a heap of destruction, and she can’t even move to get out of the way when they bump into the dresser and a drawer pops her in the head.

‘ _Beep, beep, beep…’_

_What the hell is that?_

_‘Beep, beep, beep…’_

_Why is it so dark?_

_‘Beep, beep, beep…’_

_It’s cold, why is it so cold?_

“Rey, you are okay,” Ben’s voice is sweet, but hoarse.

As he speaks, she feels blankets being tugged up and tightening around her. Her eyes open slowly, the light while dim, still hurts. The first thing she sees is his battered face smiling at her lovingly. She reaches for his face, but he grasps her hand and holds it in his instead.

“You are going to be okay.”

Looking around with her eyes she looks back to his awaiting face, feeling the tears swell in her eyes, “What...”

“Your grandfather found us. I took care of it, and you,” he explains simply, unwilling to have this conversation at this juncture.

“You… what?” her throat is much more hoarse than his sounds, stinging when she speaks. “Water?”

Pouring her a glass he offers her the straw he slips into it. “Better?”  
She nods, “You took care of it?”

He looks away as he grabs the room chair and pulls it to her bed. “Yeah, he’s down the hall with a broken jaw,” he answers without any details.

Her eyes widen in surprise. “Ben, how am I going to go home?”

“You won’t be. Mom is getting your things together and moving you into our house.”

“My trust?” The words slip out before her tears take over.

“Taken care of. Rey, please don’t cry. Things are going to be better now, I promise.”

Laying in his arms in her hospital bed, Rey strokes the skin next to the stitches beside Ben’s eye. Waiting for the doctor to release her after her four day stay. “I’m sorry you had to get involved.”

“I love you. I’m not going to let some decrepit asshole beat you up, or me for that matter. Of course I’m going to defend you,” he says, laughing at her need to apologize.

“I never had anyone defend me that way.”

Ben sighs, “You have a new family now, Rey. My family, you’ve always had us.”

“It’s not easy asking for help when embarrassing things happen to you, but I suppose I knew that.”

“Marry me. Let me take care of you from now on. We both know it’s what will happen anyway.”

Rey laughs as though he joking until she realizes his face is too serious for him to be. “You don’t think we’re too young? Marriage is a big deal Ben. I’m not even out of high school.”

“We wouldn’t do it right away, maybe in a year or two,” he grazes her cheek with his fingers, “Please, Rey?”

“Ben, I promise one day I will say yes, but not yet. We’ll be together regardless and there is a lot changing in my life right now, let’s focus on that first.” She closes her eyes and leans into his touch.

He smiles, “And you think you are too young.” He rolls his eyes playfully at her.

Ben sits up on the side of the bed when his mom walks in with the doctor. “Well, are we clear?”

Ben’s mom nods at him with that knowing mother smile.

The doctor holds his clipboard out before him as he writes notes on it. Then plucks the paper from beneath the clip. “Stay in bed for a few more days. If for any reason you feel dizzy go to the ER. I wrote you a script for pain medication in case you need it for the contusion to your ribs. You likely don’t feel it now, but you are quite lucky, this young man stepped in when he did. Based on some of the scaring from our scans, you should have come in a long time ago.”

Ben and his mom don’t seem surprised by the doctors speech. Rey is, but she has grown so used to it, it was her normal.

Ben carries Rey from the car to the guestroom, setting her on the large bed. Laying next to her he explains the restraining order, how she will still get her trust, and how her grandfather won’t be out of the hospital for weeks. Even then he should be spending some time in jail, but they couldn’t be sure as they left it in the state’s hands when Rey was unconscious in the hospital. Rey looks around the room as he speaks seeing most of her basic items computer, books, clothes and suitcases. She didn’t have an awful lot, but what was salvageable was there and put away, wiped clean of any blood. Her cellphone is charging on the bedside table, and a pile of homework awaits her on the desk near her computer.

“Now you let her rest, Ben,” Mrs. Solo says sternly, though wearing a smile, as she sets a glass and a pitcher of water on the bedside table with her medications.

“Mom,” he says plainly, a blush in his cheeks.

“Please, must I remind you how we all ended up here?” she says with that mom face before turning to Rey. “Not that we mind having you. You are welcome to stay as long as you need.”

“Thanks,” she replies, looking between each of their faces evident concern in them. “I haven’t had a real bath in awhile, I think I’m going to do that.”

It takes a minute, but she manages to stumble sorely to the bathroom, grabbing her ribs as she turns the spout on. It is going to be a long time until she can fully process everything in motion. Restraining order, moving out, Ben proposing. It’s all so fast, everything she has ever needed coming at her in a blink of an eye, or so it seems after being unconscious after the incident. Sitting on the lid to the toilet she stares at the water as it slowly fills the tub, sort of how her heart feels with Ben. Slowly being filled to the brim. Being with him is entirely different than having adored him from afar, no longer needing her imagination to fill the gaps she had wished he was already in.

“Do you need any help?” Ben asks, knocking on the door.

“Sure, do you have any bubble bath?”

Cracking the door, “Can I come in?”

“You are going to have to, to help me in the tub. Unless you’d like to take me back to the hospital?” she jokes.

“Sorry, I guess I didn’t think of that,” he admits, grabbing the bubble bath from under the sink, pouring it into the tub before returning the bottle.

“Your mom left right? I mean she isn’t out there waiting to be mommish?”

Ben smiles at her, “No, she went out for awhile to do some shopping. You don’t have to be nervous with her though. Cat is kind of all the way out of bag now, isn’t it?”

Rey nods, attempting to stand, but the strain on her ribs from getting into the bathroom left her sore enough, she gives up. “This is so embarrassing.”

Ben grabs her under her shoulders to help her stand. “Don’t be embarrassed,” he says, slipping his fingers through her hair once she is stable. Gathering her hair together, he grabs a hairband off the counter and ties it up for her. “Unless you want to wash it?”

“Not right now,” Rey exhales shakily. His fingers tickling her scalp enough to get her turned on.

Slipping her shirt over her head gently he glides his fingers over the freshly exposed skin on her rib cage, over the darkened spots he knows must hurt far worse internally. He drops to his knees before her. Hands resting on her hips to keep her balanced he presses his lips to her bruises one by one, as if his kiss would remove them. She feels herself trembling beneath his touch unsure if it is pleasure or the bruising, maybe it’s simply exhaustion, but no reason she would begin to stop him. His touch much like her life breath. Everything naturally fades away when he is near.

Turning the water off, he looks up at her, “Are you alright?”

“There is no good answer for that,”she grins. “Honestly, between your touch, the pain meds and the loss of time over the last few days, I barely know which way is up.”

“But I’m not hurting you, right?” He asks, sliding her sweat pants down her legs, her underwear tucked inside.

She shakes her head sideways eagerly. “I’m not going to be able to stand much longer though.”

He takes her hands in his, and helps her step over the side of the tub before helping her to sit down. He rests his arm on the side of the tub, “Beaten and battered, you are still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Blushing, she points at the soap. “I’m going to need that.”

“What this?” he reaches across the tub and grabs the bar of soap.

Dipping it in the water he uses his hands to lather it up before sliding it down the side of her neck, over her collar bone down to her sternum. Using one hand to blend the soap over her skin, the other slips the bar around her breasts, circling inwards until it rubs across her already pert nipples. Releasing a sigh she sinks down into the tub, leaning back allowing him to do whatever he chooses to her with his sudsy bar.

The soap travels down to her rib cage and upper stomach, while his free hand massages the bubbles into her breasts. Taking care to pay close attention to each tiny peak, he spins them softly with his fingertips, minding that they were bruised last time he had seen them.

“Everything still alright?” he asks.

She sighs again, “Uh huh.”

Using her reply as permission, he takes the bar between his hands again and suds them up. Fully lathered and foamy, he spreads her legs with his hand and watches the soap dissolve in the water as he rubs his hand firmly over her pubic mound. When he strokes lightly inside her labia with one nearly soapy finger, she quietly gasps, her thighs falling open for him. Waiting for the soap to fade completely away he glides his finger just inside her slit, over her clit and back down again. Once the soap is gone, he slips his middle finger deep inside of her, immediately massaging the sensitive spot on her vaginal wall. Adding another finger not long after, he finger fucks her while pinching her nipples with his other hand.

“Still alright? I honestly don’t want to hurt you.”

She nods, biting her lip as she tends to do. “Keep going, I’m not going to last long.” She can already feel herself clenching her muscle involuntarily around his long digits, perfect length to stroke her g-spot while he slides his fingers from within in her before jamming them back in.

“Do you like when I take care of you?” he asks, slowing his thrusts teasingly.

“Uh huh,” she replies, sliding further into the water to force him in, but he keeps sliding further back.

“Uh huh, what?” he asks.

Rey grins at him and says, “Yes, daddy.”

“You’re a very good girl, Rey.” Shoving his fingers back into her. “No one is around if you want to scream. You think I can make you scream?”

“Oh yes, daddy.”

With the water’s help she can find a matching rhythm with his hand. The deeper his fingers reach, the more she can hear herself groaning. The sloshing water spills over the side of tub as she grinds herself against his palm as his fingers manipulate the inside of her. Not caring about the mess or the noise, or anything else, on a mission to cum on his hand she dunks her head underwater screaming as her thighs trap his hand inside her. It’s almost painful the way she pulses around him, an ache ripples through the walls of her pussy.

Sitting up she looks at his glassy eyed face. “Sorry, I just-”

“It’s okay, long as I got you there. Wish I could have heard you scream without the water muffling it, but I’ll live.” He shrugs with a smile. “Are you done in here?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Shaking his head at her, he stands up to grab a towel before helping her to her feet. Wrapping the towel around her, he lifts her to the floor leaning against the counter as he throws a towel over her mess.

“Ben, you want me to help with that?” She points to the bulge in his pants.

“I was more worried about you. We can wait for when you are feeling better.”

“But your cock inside of me, makes me feel better,” she says seductively.

With a laugh, he reaches for her face, securing it while his lips meet hers. She slips her tongue into his mouth to help urge him on. Feeling his tongue sweep across her own, she is already feeling revived, the ache inside her pulsing again, this time for more.

“Take your pants off Ben,” she demands, reaching for the button on his jeans.

Helping her, his pants hit the floor. “How do you want to do this?” He asks his voice raspy as he kisses her lips roughly.

“Sit on the floor.”

When he is seated she drops the towel and reaches for his hands, so she can step over him. Slowly, she lets him help her down until she hovers over his erection. Using one hand he props himself at her entrance so she can simply sink down over him. She grabs his hands and places them on her hips, helping him to move her along his cock.

“You’re going to have to do most of the work, but there is less pressure on my ribs this way.”

He thrusts inside her, “I’m okay with that,” he admits, holding her hips still above him so he can ram inside of her easily. She leans over to him and begins to kiss him, her tongue melding with his as he pumps inside of her rapidly. From this position she can feel the tip of him bump that precious spot inside repeatedly, giving her body no choice but to respond on it’s own.

“I love you, Ben,” she moans as the vise grip of her orgasm wraps around him.

Struggling to thrust any further, he freezes inside of her, “I love you too.”

For a moment Rey catches her breath while she leans against him for support. His hands stroke her back, skin damp from steam and sweat. Every few seconds he thrusts weakly into her as he waits for his erection to pass, but it seems to take him longer than normal. Rey doesn’t mind as she rolls her hips over him stretching out every last bit of sensation in her body.

“You are melting all the way down me, it feels so good it’s taking forever for my dick to go down,” he says quietly into her ear, almost too shy to say it any louder.

“I like that,” she says, sleepily laying her head to his shoulder.

“Let me get you to bed.”

Lifting her up, he supports her while he stands, cleaning himself with one hand. Once he manages to get his pants back on he lifts her into his arms to carry her back to the bed. Helping her dress before tucking her in. Laying next to her on top of the covers, he kisses her softly.

“Ben,” she asks, her voice fading, “think we’ll go back again?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Empress Rey learns her strength, she and Kylo Ren bond over pain and pleasure. It might not come with the ending she wants, but it's the now she can't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody got a towel? These two might need it. Hey, while I've got your attention, thanks for reading. It's good to hear from you if you enjoy! Happy reading.
> 
> Updated 8/2/20: Typos and continuity.

Kylo Ren is woken to the primal screams of Empress Rey. Her voice not far he finds her gripping her ribs, arms crossed over them, kneeling at his bedside. Swiftly on his feet he goes to her, attempting to see what is wrong. She cringes away from him, even more when he tries to touch her arm gently, in hopes it would recenter her.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” she screams at him.

Holding his hands up, he backs away but stays just in front of her. “Tell me what is going on.”

“It hurts so bad, like I’ve been beaten.” Her voice raspy cracks when she says _beaten_. “What did you do to me?”

“I didn’t do this to you, I don’t know what this is. Can I see?” he asks, his words gentle as he grasps her wrists to pull them away, her too weak from pain to resist again. “Rey, do you sleepwalk? I can’t see how anything we have done could leave this much bruising. Your entire rib cage is purple and blue.”

“No,” she cries, “All I wanted was to go pee. I can’t walk that far without everything aching.”

Without hesitation he picks her up to carry her to the tub. Setting her in it she looks at him quizzically when he starts the water, thankful he has instant warm water. “Just pee in the tub, it’ll wash down before I plug it.”

“Oh fuck, can you leave then?” Pleading with her eyes as much as with her voice, her cheeks crimson as the blood seeps under her skin from embarrassment.

“I was going to call for a medic anyway,” he says, leaving her, unsure after all he has done to her how she can be embarrassed by something so damn normal.

Giving her enough time to do what she needs to do he pages the medic to request assistance directly in his quarters. He then finds a nice long top she can wear that is soft enough for her delicate skin. He sets it on the bed, wondering how this was going to go over if it were to make it around the ship. What is her grandfather going to do about it? He’ll be the first to figure out the rumors once they begin, Ren and almost Rey being the only ones capable of controlling their thoughts.

“Everything clear?” he asks, an attempt to get his mind away from thinking about her grandfather.

“Yes,” she answers simply, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Exhaling sharply at the looks of her, he plugs the tub, “A medic is on the way. You really have no idea how this happened?” he questions, sitting back and running his fingers soothingly through the hair trimming her face, unsure if he can do anything to help comfort her.

Shaking her head she gives him another quizzical look at his efforts, “I had a strange vision, but that’s it.”

After the medic droid leaves, Ren helps Rey get dressed and back into his bed to rest. Offering her breakfast after pulling the blankets all the way over her. Thinking with the pain medications she was given it would help keep her stomach settled, but she refuses. He orders them food with a delayed delivery anyway, because he is starving, before climbing into the bed and laying as close to her as he can managed without disturbing her too much.

“I hope that the pain medication is working effectively,” he says quietly.

Swallowing hard, she looks sideways at him, “I think so.”

Noticing her normal coloring returning to her face, he realizes how pale she was when in pain. It wasn’t something he noticed before. “You look a little better.”

“Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you were a no relationship, torture her to orgasm kind of a guy?” she nearly whispers.

He chuckles softly and shrugs, “I thought so too, but maybe I like you. I thought you were just using me for sex and power for your rise to the throne.”

“No. I was honest when I said I had heard so many stories about you. You are a bit of a scary enigma to those who don’t know you. But with the things we have in common, I figured maybe we could make-” she pauses unsure how to word the rest of her statement.

“A good couple?” he fills in the blank easily.

“Yeah, I guess,” she agrees.

He leans his face over to hers and kisses her softly on the lips. “What the hell. As soon as your grandfather knows what is going on between us it’s all over for me anyhow.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m fucking his granddaughter?” he laughs. “Rey, I do like you, and I think we have a lot of things in common that we haven’t even discovered yet, but let’s be honest. It’s your grandfather, his only drive is for you to inherit his throne. I’m just a tool for him to accomplish that. Once you are ready, he won’t need me, and he won’t like me after hearing about this.”

“I won’t let him hurt you,” she disagrees, a frown upon her lips.

Kissing her frown, he laughs again, “Oh, honey how are you going to stop him?”

“Maybe if I were pregnant?”  
“He won’t care. He’ll expect you to be strong enough to raise your own child, and he’ll want to kill me even more for planting my seed in his only granddaughter,” he explains.

“I’ll beg, tell him I love you,” she suggests.

“He’ll consider that a weakness and kill me to teach you a lesson for being vulnerable,” he says softly. “Rey, face it, being with you is a death sentence. It has always been.”

“Then why did you let this happen between us?” she questions, trying to understand what he has done.

“When this began, you didn’t expect this to be more than a sex driven mutual agreement. I thought the same, but then it became personal,” he explains, “At first I thought he wouldn’t find out, but how could he not Rey? Word travels fast around a ship like this, all those minds vulnerable to his penetration. Just the idea will be enough to make him get rid of me. I’ll be a distraction to you as you prepare.”

“You forgot something,” she says, “I need you to prepare me.”

Ren smiles at her sweet innocence, “Honey, he will just start training you himself.”

“There is no way to make this happen, can’t run or hide. How could you give what you have up for me?”

Hearing the panic in her voice, does something new to him inside. Another new feeling. “Because, the moment I first saw you I knew there was no stopping myself from falling in love with you.”

Her mouth gapes at him for a moment. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything. I can read your mind remember. I understand where we are at and your fears and your frustration and anger. It will be okay Rey, you are going to survive and command this galaxy with or without me.”

“I’m not letting you go,” she say sternly. “Nope, it isn’t happening.”

“Maybe you’ll be right,” he agrees, reluctantly. He knows the Emperor too well to believe it. “Are you hungry now?” he asks as the food arrives in need of distraction.

With a full belly and pain medication in her, Rey falls asleep soon after eating. Ren watches her for awhile, breathing peacefully, the pain clearly retreating. Asleep, face relaxed and no expression, she looks almost like an older child. He has to remind himself that she is still relatively young, but not that young. And as angelic as she is sleeping, her smooth complexion freckled with dots of tiny sun kisses, she is dangerous. Too dangerous now that she has clawed her way into his heart, the place he had kept so well protected until her.

_Fuck Ren, she will be the actual death of you. Is she even worth it?_

He may not know her well in person, but before he was made aware that she was arriving and given very little detail about her, he had heard of her. The infamous granddaughter of the Emperor. Her arrival was unorthodox and completely impossible. She was believed to be dead, faded away in the desert sands of Jakku. All those amazing powers she should have been capable of lost in the heat of that desert. However, she isn’t dead, she is here now and just before she arrived, he had already sensed her. Seeing her confirmed what he could feel, and falling in love with her sealed his fate with his death. He has grown tired of the split in his soul, one he has fought for most of his adulthood, driven there by a crazy uncle who lost hope in him before he could prove to him otherwise. It made it easy to trade in who he could have been for who he became.

He didn’t need anyone. He didn’t need love. He didn’t need family. He only needed his power and guidance from the dark-side and as he grew more adept at his skills, he knew he would need the throne one day. Only in that position could he show his true colors, prove to his uncle what he is capable of. Express every bit of rage in the only acceptable way, as the leader of the known galaxy. Then this beautiful Empress came back to life. Walked into his own, and ultimately has killed him, before he has even died. Keen on proving himself, he took it upon himself to make her understand his power, teaching her a lesson through discomfort along the way. Only ending up needing to pleasure her, needing her to feel what he felt, and fucking her delusional is about the only way he could see himself doing so.

He loves her, love isn’t supposed to be that quick or that easy, but he had already sensed it before she came. Why isn’t it difficult for him to accept that she will be the death of him? Because he has already had time to accept the death, everything else was unexpected. Accepting his love for her is much more difficult. You can go into battle knowing you might not return, it’s common, but love, love is not typical in his lifestyle, save for the love of power, which is more like greed. But his love is very greedy when it comes to her.

“You are such a beautiful person,” Rey’s voice penetrates his thoughts.

Looking over at her she is smiling, she has listened in on his mind, gathering all these new things he keeps thinking. He forces a smile in return, though it is uncomfortable after the dark thoughts he was having. “No, that’s you. How are you feeling?”

She pulls the sheet down and his shirt up. The bruising has all but faded from the medications. “I feel a lot better, just a little tender. You actually love me don’t you?”

Sighing with a smile, “Rey, the more you use the word love, the harder it will be for you when I am gone. So, I love you. I’ll always be with you. Okay? You have to let that part go now.”  
“Okay, Ren, I’m not letting you go though, never.”

To prove her point she climbs over him, legs on each side of his waist as her small frame stretches over him to pin his wrists to the bed just above his head.

Him laughing the entire time. “Oh honey, you are too much.”

When she Force calls the ropes, he stops laughing. “What?”

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Taking control for once,” she explains, getting both of his wrists firmly locked in the ropes. “Stay.”

Moving on to his ankles, she ties him up as he had her. Sitting up she looks at her work, ensuring he is tied in tightly enough.

“No breaking out,” she demands. “It’s time for my master to be owned.”  
He watches her curiously as she thinks about something, her fingers sliding softly over his chest in no real direction. “I’m all yours then. What are you thinking?”

“I need a name.”

“Mistress, is the usual.”

“No, too obvious. I want something that is just between you and I,” she says, looking at him still considering her options. Leaning down towards his face she taps the tips of his nose with her index finger, “I know. You have to call me, my love.”

He chokes on his laughter, holding it in. “Okay, my love.”

Taking each of his nipples between her fingers she squeezes them excessively hard, making him jump. “Mean it.”

“I mean it, my love,” he responds, his smile fading from his face. “You know you are really only torturing yourself having me say love so much. It’ll make saying goodbye harder.”

“It’ll torture you thinking that, and I’m not saying goodbye. I’m the fucking Empress, and I choose when I say goodbye.”

“Good girl, my love. You are learning.”

Leaning her face to his chests she bites him harshly, leaving teeth indentation near his nipple. “I’m in control, I don’t need you to tell me when I am being good.”

“I’m sorry, my love.”

Continuing to bite him randomly all over his chest, she ensures she is leaving teeth marks. He wonders if she has drawn any blood with the initial pain her ministrations brought. He can only see so far down with her pinning him in this manner, he assumes she has, but he can’t tell the difference between blood and saliva at this rate. Especially, not as she travels south of his body nibbling each individual ab muscle. The downward movement makes his dick twitch, as if having it’s own mind knowing she is coming for it. Listening to her giggle because she can feel it, she looks at him momentarily before kissing his lower belly, before attacking it with her teeth. Her hands rest on his hips as her mouth hovers not far above where he desires her most.

Suckling the sensitive skin she nips and licks ever so close to his straining cock. This time he jumps at her bite, as she sucks his skin harder than before over the indention she leaves. When she is finished she sits up, and confirms she has drawn his blood. Her lips curve into a grin as the dark red droplets cling to them. Running her tongue over them and sucking them into her mouth makes him unexpectedly twitch in response.

_Ren, you are a sick fucker. It’s your blood._

“My love, are you a vampiric creature?” he questions cautiously.

Pressing her lips to his so he can taste the metallic remains, “No, just out for blood. Gotta keep what I can of you, right?”

“It is hard to argue with that, my love.”

“You can’t win an argument with me anyway, I _own_ you now. You do taste nice though, does all of you taste as sweet?”

His hips arch a bit with the following twitch of his dick. “You will have to taste and find out.”

Rey reaches over to the wax bowl and turns it on, “we’re going to need this, I think.”  
“There are more stirrers in the drawer,” he explains, “but you aren’t putting that on my cock, it’s going too far.”

“Aren’t I though?” she says, not bothering to acknowledge him, stirring the wax as it melts quickly. “I mean, you are at my mercy now. Probably from now on for that matter. I’m going to fuck your shit up, then I am going to fix it.”

“Yes, my love,” he agrees his teeth sinking into his lower lip the same as she has done with hers. Donning on him why she now does it. It’s hard to avoid when anticipating pain or accepting pleasure. When he tastes his blood he reminds himself not to do it, and closes his eyes and tries to lose himself in thoughts instead.

When her warm lips wrap around his and sucks the blood away, he jumps again. Is he really this mean? It doesn’t seem like a lot, but it is with all of the anticipated sensations.

“I’ll take care of that,” she says, licking her own lips clean again before reaching back into his drawer for another stick, that she places into his mouth to bite on instead. “Keep it there,” she warns smiling at the way he gulps.

Dipping the wide end of the stick into the wax, she collects a large amount and begins to dribble it in a thin line from the crease of his shoulder near his neck all the way down his body just past his belly button. Collecting more wax she dribbles it slowly on his nipple spiraling out over his pectoral muscle, gather more to do the same to the other. When the wax dries she runs her finger down the long line in the center of his body stopping only at the waist of his shorts. Gripping the sides she shimmies them off of him roughly. Holding his breath as he waits for her to make contact with his throbbing member, he feels her lean over to collect more wax.

He is shaking his head no, but she continues sinking back down near his lower half. Her mouth warm and wet wraps around the tip of him, her hand snaking around the base of his shaft. Prepping him with as much saliva as her mouth will allow, she replaces her warmth with the warmth of the wax. Cringing he feels the entire head of himself covered in hot wax, while more dribbles down his length. Eyes tightly closed, he hears the wisp of air pass through her lips and she blows on it to cool it down faster, forcing him to groan at her in desperate need.

“I’m getting to it,” she assures him, “but first, I need to clean you up.”

Starting in the same place she did with the wax she begins to peel it away from his skin, admiring the long thin welt down his torso. Soothing it with kisses as she goes, she licks the irritated skin, taking her time to draw out his agony. He groans again when she peels the wax off of his nipples and brushes her finger tips over the raw skin. Fixing them each with a kiss she then sucks them one by one, until she feels him arch his hips.

“What you want me to fix that too?”

All he can do is mumble and nod. She watches his face as she reaches down and grabs his balls, squeezing them tightly for a moment.

“We are _together_ now, yes?” she says, waiting for him to agree with a nod and another mumble. Sighing, she releases him and stretches up to remove the stick from his mouth. “What was that?”

“Now into eternity, whatever you need. _Please_ suck me now. It’ll be so fast, no effort at all,” he begs.

She _tsks_ at him and shoves the stick back into his mouth. “You are such a man.”

Moving back down his body, she begins to meticulously pull the wax from the base of his rigid shaft working her way upwards towards the head. Peeling the wax away reveals the tip of his member to be inflamed and slightly swollen. Brushing it softly with her fingertips to gauge his sensitivity, he jumps at her touch, mumbling at her again. Waiting for her to even put him in her mouth has him on edge and ready to explode. He’s almost afraid she won’t get that far, and he will be an embarrassing mess before her. She would like that too much, so he starts to think of random things that aren’t a turn on, sweet baby animals and such. Then the long awaited warmth wraps around him. Warmer than usual as her saliva irritates the skin already throbbing from the burn of the wax.

Somehow the sting is soothing, even with the grazing of her teeth as she sinks her mouth as far down his length as she can handle. Gripping the rest of him in her hand, she gulps at the head of him touching her throat before giving it a solid suck. He restrains himself for forcing himself down her throat, from tearing through the binds and holding her head in place so he can fuck her mouth until he cums down her throat. He’s not that guy, not with this girl. Instead, he pictures sweet and adorable things that he hopes curbs his need to feed her his seed, desperate to keep her mouth pulling at the stinging flesh covered in her spit.

None of the girls before Rey, the few that there were, wanted to blow him. He always had to force it on them through begging, then holding their heads there until he came. He doesn’t have to take action with Rey, though, his body does on it’s own accord, pelvis reaching for her each time her mouth retreats to the tip of him, tongue sweeping across the sensitive flesh before pulling him back in towards her throat. The sweet sound of her slurping her own saliva as she moves him in and out of her mouth sneaks in past the images that he forces himself to think about. The images fade and the sound of her mouth on him takes over. It’s only a brief moment before his entire body tenses under her control and she pulls him as far down her throat as she can while he spews inside of her.

When he manages to open his eyes he is faced with Rey wiping her puffy lips dry. “Fucking stars, I love you.”

With a giggle she responds, “I win.”

Enjoying the way she bounds backwards from the bed when he forces the binds off his wrists and ankles, shredding them in the process, he pursues her as if in hunt. “You win, my love? Really, then why are you backing away?”

Acting anxious, she can’t help but to laugh as he stalks her playfully around his room. “Stop, I win, Ren, you can’t change that now. You just said it, you love me.”

She runs across the bed after circling around the room, but the effort in jumping up reminds her of the tenderness left in her sides and she collapses onto the bed, where Ren tackles her careful of her injuries.

“Fine you win, my love. I love you,” his lips meet hers firmly, spreading them with his tongue he can taste himself inside of her.

“Gross, you just came in my mouth,” she reminds him with another giggle.

“I don’t really care right now,” he responds, kissing her again, licking across her tongue to make himself clear.

“I love you too, you know.”

“I do know, and I am about to make you love me even more,” he admits with a devious grin. “Grab a pillow and slide to the edge of the bed.”

She does, unsure what he is going to do, but she hands him the pillow trustingly and allows him to set her on the edge where he wants her. Loving the look in her eyes as he lifts her ass and shoves the pillow beneath her, forcing her have her pelvis raised.

“What’s your plan here Ren?”

“I’m going to make you cum like you did last night, so I can taste you too,” he answers happily. Feeling her body tense as he settles himself between her legs, her wet creases not far from his face, he leans in and kisses the soft skin lightly. “It’s just the female version of what guys do, only it has no point other than turning dirty guys like me on. You can get off and not do that, but I have read it’s better when you do it.”

“It is stronger,” she admits, clearing her throat. “It’s not awkward for you?”

“Fuck no.” He looks at her with a crooked smile. “I love it, especially because it’s you doing it. I mean I’m back for more, so relax.”

Making her nervous always turns him on more, because he feels like he is taking advantage, even though she is still willing. It puts him back in control, at least for the moment as he sweeps his tongue along her wet slit, sucking in her personal lubricant before massaging her clit with his tongue. Gentle at first he gets her relaxed as he licks and kisses her folds, dipping his tongue into the hot center periodically. Pulling back he replaces his tongue with his thumb, flicking across her nub firmly. With two of his long fingers on his other hand he caresses her labia slick from his spit and leaking fluid. Coating them in their combined wetness he slips them inside of her, giving her a soft thrust or two. Once she sinks into the mattress, more relaxed, he curves his fingers towards her inner wall, looking for another swollen spot inside. When he finds it, he caresses it with the tips of his two fingers, pushing on it like a magic button. He goes slow at first when her body responds by tensing up.

“Rey, relax, it feels good doesn’t it?” he asks, watching her face as it contorts with each caress.

“Yes, I’m just nervous, I feel weird.”

“I want to make you melt in my hands, please try to relax.”

“Yes, Master.”

Smiling at her he speeds up as he manipulates the inside of her, teasing the spot as it swells to his touch. His thumb picking up speed as she does her best to get into the moment, her hips taking over where her brain tries to stop her. Gradually, he starts to pump his fingers in her harder, then faster, making sure to pay special attention to hitting the right spot, hitting it each time he thrusts inside. He has seen this done numerous times in erotic flicks on a holo, but to do it to someone in reality, makes his cock swell.

The squishy wet sound of his fingers as they move within her takes over the sound of her labored breathing. He likes both, but wet anything is better. Obsessed now, he plunges his fingers into her so fast and hard, he hopes he doesn’t tire before she get off. Doing anything to actually watch her when she goes. The rings of muscles inside her begin tightening around his fingers as if to fend him off from the hidden spot in her depths, he goes faster, deeper then. Sweat drips down his brow as he forcefully fucks her, her labored breathing now much heavier, gasping for air.

“Rey, baby, you can do this,” he urges her softly.

He continues thrusting as she begins to stiffen around his digits. When the pulsing inside feels about right he pulls his fingers out, and watches in awe as she cums. It first sprays a quick burst of clear fluid while the rest sort of leaks out in a few smaller bursts. Excitedly, he runs his fingers down her opening, causing her to nearly jump out off the bed.

“Sorry,” he says, touching her softer. “Beautiful, but messy.”

Pressing his face between her thighs, he takes a long taste of her, licking away all the extra moisture. His spare hand gripping his cock as it aches again for release, but she jumps a little each time his lips or tongue make contact. He doesn’t care though, no. She had her fun, it’s his turn. Standing up he lifts her backwards, tossing the soaked pillow to the side.

“What are you doing?” she asks wearily.

“I’m going to fuck you until you cry and beg me to stop, but I won’t until I cum again.”

Pinning her to the bed with the weight of his body he thrust inside of her, burying himself into her engorged folds. Without asking or even paying attention to her cues, he builds a fast steady pace, listening to their flesh making contact as he moves rapidly inside her wet core. Her gasp draws his attention as he looks at her, face twisted in discomfort, but her nails are digging in the flesh of his back as her hips meet each of his vigorous, plunging thrusts. Watching her face change expressions as he moves with her, his rigidness sinking into her molten depths, he cums when he sees her tears finally slip out. Thrusting rigorously into her as he cums inside of her, he waits for her to tense around him again.

With a hard groan she orgasms. He kisses her, wanting her to feel comforted after all he has done to her. Maybe she deserved it for burning his dick, but he wants to kiss her, feel her soft sweet lips on his, touching again and again, unwilling to let go of the sensation. Rey isn’t the only one who won’t let go, no, he sees that now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit to update. College Cousin stole my attention for a bit. I recently revamped and edited every chapter in this story and added this short little treat where their worlds converge upon each others. Curious of your thoughts as always. Thanks for reading & enjoy!

Rey’s toes touch down on the cold plank floor. Padding her way quietly through the dark to Ben’s room she checks the hallway to be safe. The one rule that was suggested when she moved in was that they give each other personal space, because they are both young enough to not need to _bunk up_. The door squeaks subtly as she slowly opens it to tiptoe inside.

She watches as Ben’s arm raises beneath his sheets, holding them open for her to climb inside with him. Fitting almost like a child next to his body, his arm drops over her as she presses her nose to his chest inhaling the before bed shower from his skin.

Weeks have passed since she was brought home from the hospital. Her wounds have mostly healed, while her ego is still on the mend. Sex has been almost non existent with the extensive watch of his mom who took time to get involved as much as she could interject herself. After all the strange dreams, especially the last one, it isn’t the worst idea in Ben’s opinion. Rey being not so sure of it either, but still curious. She knows there is some kind of connection that needs explaining.

“Is it possible to exist in two different dimensions?” Rey whispers against the thin t-shirt he is sleeping in.

“Rey, we have been over this. There is no such thing. I have no other explanations,” he groans at her sleepily.

“Ben, please tell me you haven’t gone back to the whole idea we imagined the same experiences multiple times?” she mumbles angrily.

“It’s all crazy, I’d prefer to move on and see if it happens again after some time.”

“Please, humor me,” she begs softly.

Clearing his throat he leans his head back from nuzzling her hair. “Maybe, maybe there is.”

“It has to mean something doesn’t it?”

“Like what?” he asks annoyed.

“Maybe we are supposed to be them, go there, fulfill some link in a time loop or bubble or fold, whatever you would call it?” she exasperates at him.

Ben sighs at her. “The only connection we have figured out is the sex. What could sex possibly do to bring us to another dimension.”

She shakes her head. “I think the sex is the vehicle, not the fuel behind it. Have you noticed how they speak to each other, there’s something unique about how they communicate.”

“Rey,” he starts.

“She has the same name, Ben,” she argues before he can finish.

“He doesn’t have mine,” he states firmly.

She rolls her eyes, “Kylo Ren doesn’t seem much like a real namethough, does it?”

“Okay, Empress Rey,” he snarks.

Laughing quietly she rubs her nose over his chest. “Please?”

“What and take notes if it works?” he questions sardonically.

“Yes, Ben. It’ll be different now that we know what each has seen and when it happens.”

Ben slinks lower in the bed bringing them face to face. His palms cup her cheeks directing her eyes with his. “If we do this and it doesn’t work the way your crazy imagination does, you’ll let it go. Alright?”

She nods. “Of course, I’ll just forget it all happened and we’ll chalk it up to our imaginations being completely and utterly in sync, even though that’s impossible.”

Ben smiles at her sarcastic tone. “Of course.”

Letting out another sigh of hesitation Ben presses his mouth softly to hers. His tongue slipping between her lips to taste hers. She turns her tongue in a dance with his, her hands slipping under his shirt, palms pressing to the warm skin of his stomach.

“Rey,” he says against her lips. “Are you sure about all of this?”

His nervous voice sends a smile through her lips. “Yes.”

Ben’s hands slip down the front of her night shirt, pulling the hem up towards her chin as he slides her beneath him. “You are lucky I am so fucking horny,” he mouths against her neck as he kisses her pulse spots along the side of her neck. His nose nuzzling her skin, his hands flush against the flesh of her breasts.

Her nipples pebbling beneath his touch, she groans softly, tilting her head back into the pillow forcing her chest firmer into his grasp. He chuckles, taking the clue and squeezes the small firm mounds before grazing his thumbs over her tiny peaks. His lips trail warmly down across her collarbone as he makes his way to pulling her tiny buds into his mouth one by one. Molding them with the heat of his tongue and the pull of his lips, he teases them until she squirms beneath him.

Weaving her hands through his hair she pulls his face upwards and smiles at him. “Ben, I’m plenty ready, please.”

Her pleading pulls a lustful glint into his dark eyes as he gazes at her before giving her a brief nod. She watches him as he rests on his knees, slinking her panties off of her one leg at a time, his hands gently lifting her legs by the ankle to do so. He sucks his two middle digits into his mouth before caressing over her outer labia with a gratified grin.

“I missed touching you,” he says, his fingers plunging firmly into her folds pushing on her from the inside, prepping her for his size since it has been awhile. “You’ve tightened back up on me.”

She frowns at him. “Oops, daddy,” she squirms at the intensity of his touch.

With a grin he shakes his head at her. “I don’t understand what makes that so fucking hot, but fuck this.”

He pulls his fingers from within her to pull his shorts down. She laughs when he grabs her by the thighs and pulls her closer to caress her with the head of his cock. Tipping himself within her entrance, he begins to slowly press into her finding the friction to be more than he expected.

“This might be a bit rough,” he says as he nestles in over her body.

“It’s okay, daddy,” she whispers in his ear, pulling his lobe between her lips to tease with a suck.

She nearly bites him instead when he forces himself all the way in at her comment.

“Sorry,” he groans into her neck.  
Embracing him with all her might she focuses on the way she adjusts to him as he moves within her. Drawing out the natural lubrication her lust for him brings the more he moves. Paying attention to the nuance of each meaningful thrust while picturing the other them. The them where it is that they see in their dreams each time the cum together. Gulping at the feeling of how he fills her small orifice, she wraps her legs around his waist to draw him in closer needing him to cum with her. Using his body to grind herself against for extra friction she moves in tune with him as he kisses the side of her neck. Languid sucking along on her sensitive skin sends chills to her womb.

“Ben, I’m so close,” she groans into his shoulder, biting into his flesh when the surge begins to take over.

Her eyes squeeze tight as she cums. The intensity brightened by the way he twitches inside her warming her with his semen as it flows into her, his teeth resting firmly in her neck. For a long time it is only their heavy, but hushed breathing and the feel of him inside her throbbing.

When she opens her eyes she sees the cold steel ceiling above her. His body still firmly against hers, locked between her legs. She gasps when he moves suddenly, his semi-erect cock slipping painfully from her as he topples to the side of her.

“Ben?” she asks, receiving a confused expression. “We made it.”

She sits up in the bed as he does the same, the sheet protectively clasped around their bodies, she looks around further investigating the room. Excitedly, she jumps from the bed and goes to the large window looking out into the glowing darkness of space freckled with stars too numerous to count.

She looks back at Ben who has made it out of the bed, the sheet tight around his waist as he stares in a mirror the size of wall panel, tall as he is. Still confused, he looks nervously into the mirror at the scar along his face. Naked, and a little soggy between the thighs, she runs over to him. “We did it, Ben!”

His forlorn face looks at the energy radiating from her expression. “Did what exactly? Who told you to call me Ben? Are you messing with me?” He questions, his hands gripping his head abruptly as though he gets a sudden headache.

She steps back from the darkness in his tone. “Uh,” she gulps, “Ren?”

He glares at her, that brutal anger reigning behind his eyes. “I don’t know you, but you look a lot like my Empress. Why does my head hurt? Did you do something to me?”

She fish mouths at him for a moment. “Um, I _am_ Rey, but you are right not that Rey. I don’t think.”  
He grabs her by the upper arm, tugging her to the bed and tosses her onto it. “What sorcery is this? You’re the one that’s been messing with her!”

Rey stares at him as tears stripe down her cheeks. “I don’t know. I’m sorry, I just wanted to see if it was real.”

His hand swings upwards, facing the wall away from them where a desk sits. The metal table lamp upon it lifts into the air and comes at Rey, flying over her head and hitting the wall behind her. “What have you done, child?”

Sniffling, she shakes her head rapidly. “Nothing, I haven’t done anything. It wasn’t me. I don’t know where we are, but I am from Earth. My boyfriend Ben and I have been having visions of where ever we are, of you and her.”

He pauses and strides away from her, adjusting the knot on the sheet, he thinks for a moment. “Earth hasn’t been in existence for hundreds of years. How can you possibly be from Earth?”

“I was just there, it isn’t gone.”

He looks at her again, a look of anger and confusion. “Your name is Rey and you have a boyfriend named Ben?” he asks, his voice less erratic than before.

She nods, wiping the tears from her face with her fingers.

“Weeks ago, my Empress woke up with bruising so severe she couldn’t walk and could barely breath normally. Know anything about that?”

Since he is keeping his distance she settles onto the side of the bed. “Around three weeks ago I was in an accident. No, that’s a lie. It wasn’t an accident, I was beaten by my grandfather. I was in the hospital with contusions on my ribs.”

He eyes her quizzically. “How do you suppose that is?”

“I’ve been trying to figure out how any of this is happening. I have been experiencing what you do to her... sexually. I have woken with bruises myself,” she admits shyly.

Again he gives her that strange overwhelmed look of confusion. “You can feel when I touch her?”

“I think I am her, but from another time,” Rey says cautiously.

Humored he lets out a nervous chuckle. “That’s not possible.”

“Ren, I’m a Palapatine. My name is Rey, and when I say my boyfriend’s name you cringe.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Ben,” she says directly.

He shoves her back onto the bed with the Force and rushes towards her. Hovering above her. “Who told you that was my name?”

“It is?” She begins to weep from the fear he instills within her. “I shouldn’t have come, I want to go home.”

She climbs from beneath him and races towards the door, but she has no chance as she is caught by his use of the Force. He approaches her with a snarl, frozen in his power she feels him when he bears down over her, his face full of rage he feeds on the fear in her eyes. “I want _my_ Rey back first.”

He releases her from his power and she sinks to the ground at his feet. “I don’t know how to do that.”

“I believe you do.”

When he yanks her to her feet she takes the opportunity to knee him in the balls. She doesn’t take the time to understand his use of cursing or to watch his large form tumble to the ground. Instinctively, she slaps her hand on the door release and runs naked into the hallway. Looking both ways before deciding on a direction.

Taking each turn down a new hallway cautiously as she maneuvers through the ship, she finds herself at another door that she opens and hits the button to close from the inside. Her back firm against the door after it hisses closed she looks around the oddly familiar room.

It’s the other Rey’s room. Reaching for a sheer sleeping gown tossed onto the bed she slips it over her head as she explores the room. Knowing her safety will be short lived. Even somehow knowing how to lock the door, she also somehow knows he can still get in and she can sense he is growing closer. Swallowing, she looks around the room taking in the few personal items the other Rey has out. Mostly some clothing. A few basic weapons plus something she recognizes only from her memories.

The staff she can make sense of, even the knives, but the other looks like a strange baton with some kind of electronics and a button. She picks it up and turns it around in her hands, holding it in a way she believes to be upright. She knows the feel of it’s weight in her palm, yet she can’t imagine how. Her thumb stroking over the button she jumps when the door flies open and the masterfully, angry Kylo Ren strides in, clad in all black.

The baton lights before her with an electrified hum that disappears as it drops from her shocked hands. Quickly, looking between it and Ren as he stands in her doorway. She reaches for it, igniting it again and taking a stance with it she figures a swordsman would take.

The door swooshes closed behind him as his firm figure loosens into a softer posture as he snickers at her. “For kriff’s sake child, you have no saber skills. Put it down and save yourself from injury.”

Swinging it rapidly in her hand in an ornate circle before taking it back in both palms. She looks at her hands and then back at him to see him smile.

“Well done Earth Rey, but lets not play games.”

With a sweep of his hands the saber flies from her grip, turning off as it slams against the wall. She stares at him helplessly as he crosses to her. Taking his gloved hand he strokes the tear stains of her cheeks. She shivers from his touch, but leans into it’s familiarity.

“Please don’t,” she mumbles.

He takes a step back and removes his gloves tossing them to the side. Letting out a hard breath, exasperated by the situation. “Child Rey of Earth. How did you get here? You said you wanted to see if it is real. Here we are, it is real, but how did you get here?”

She swallows hard. “I get the visions when I’m intimate with my boyfriend.”

“Earth Ben?”

She nods. “Is your name also Ben?”

His nostrils flare. “Formerly, Ben Solo.”

“Your parents are Leia and Han?”

He steps back from her then. “And you are a Palapatine?”

She nods. “Curious isn’t it?”

Walking to the settee on the other side of the room he takes a seat, his hand sweeping over the soft fabric. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

Proceeding to follow him, she sits on the edge of the table across from him to keep her distance. She watches as his mind runs through all the information. “What is it you communicate by? When you are with your Rey, what is that?”

“The Force?” he asks. “It’s hard to explain. I’m not sure your Earth brain can handle it.”

“I’m not sure it can’t, I could feel you as you were coming for me.”

His eyes reach for hers, another snickering grin on his lips. “That would be it. Your grandfather, is he a good man usually?”

She almost laughs at his question. “Pure evil, actually. My parents died and I ended up in his care. He’s exceptionally abusive.”

“An orphan.”

“Thanks, no I have Ben and his family. They took me in after I got out of the hospital this last round.”

Ren eyes her carefully. “Leia and Han did that for you?”

“Yes, they’re amazing people.”

“No, they are not. They are selfish, greedy people who didn’t even have enough time for their own son. If you get back to Earth, ask _your_ Ben I am certain he can tell you,” he spits at her, rage bubbling to the surface again.

She slides down away from him some, feeling the way his energy radiates off of him. “Sure, there were times they were busy, but I assure you they were… they _are_ good people to their son.”

He glares at her. “Listen, child. I need to have my Rey back.”

“I know your life depends on her.” She rolls her eyes while scooting back a little further.

“What do you know about that?” he spits at her.

“Honestly, I’m not even sure anymore. I only know you need her and I’m happy to give her back to you.”

“But how?” he snarls.

Her head hanging low she scoots closer to him again, her voice low. “You have to um, be with me.”

“What?”

“We have to fuck, okay?” she shouts in frustration.

Unexpectedly, she feels embarrassed as she watches his face turn red. “You’re a child.”

“I’m eighteen, I completely old enough.”

He scoffs at her. “There’s no other way?”

She shakes her head, placing her hand on his knee. “Just make it fast and easy. All you have to do is make me cum and that should do the trick.”

In a swift movement that forces a squeal from her throat, he has her face first over the table with her knees on the floor. Saddling up behind her on his knees, he lifts the sheer material. She jumps when his large cold hands run over the curve of her butt and around her hips softly. He hitches her hips towards his waist before she hears him wind his zipper down and the sound of the thick material of his pants shuffle downwards.

Biting her arm when he touches her again, tears stream over her cheeks when his hands tease her opening his thumb dipping into her, finding her to be wet already. She hears him sigh when he rubs himself against her opening to split her open, guiding himself into her core.

_He feels the fucking same._

As he begins a rough pace the skin of her ass smacking against his pelvis, his hands reach over her back and grab her by the shoulders, pulling her forcefully to him. The air puffs out of her as he drives into her, her hands gripping the edge of the table to keep from sliding from his exertion.

“You’re as tight as my Rey,” he huffs at her.

“You... feel like... my Ben.”

It doesn’t take much from him pumping madly away at her until his hands slide down her back to wrench her hips to his, burying himself so deep she gasps hard as it throws her over the edge, cursing as she goes. Stars hit the back of her eyelids as he rests inside of her aching core.

Breathing from her release her chest rises and falls heavily until she opens her eyes to the ceiling of Ben’s room. Immediately, she pats around her not feeling his usual warmth, sitting up to look for him. Sitting in the corner of his room, Ben stares aimlessly from his desk chair.

“Ben?” she says, running to him. “Are you okay?”

His glassy eyes look at her. “Rey?”

Climbing in his lap she presses her hands to his paled cheeks to find them cool. “It’s me, what’s wrong?”

His eyes well a bit. “You fucked him to get back?” His voice is hollow sounding.

“I… I had to,” she admits embarrassed.

He swallows hard. “I know. I get it. We did too. I wasn’t sure if it was necessary, but I wanted you back here. That bitch is fucking scary. Thank God my parent’s have left for work and errands already. They would have fucking shit themselves at her madness.”

His eyes are wide and dilated as he speaks. Cheeks still cool to the touch she cups his face in her hands. Her she kisses him softly, rubbing her nose against his before leaning her forehead to his. His arms link around her waist.

“You know we have to discuss this?” she breathes softly.

He merely nods, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her for the security of her touch. “So?”

“He’s a bit scary too. His name is Ben Solo just like you, but he goes by Kylo Ren. He didn’t have a good relationship with his parents and he told me very disdainfully to ask you if your parents were all that great. He didn’t believe me when I said they were. Might have mentioned Earth doesn’t exist anymore where he is, and he kept calling me child,” she explains. “We’re like the same people, but completely different in each place. Your parents, my grandfather, us… we’re all there too.”

“I didn’t get that much out of _the Empress_ ,” he begins ruefully. “She was loud and abrasive, demanding me to send her back. She had little interest in me, she knew instantly I was not him and she didn’t like being here one bit. All I got from her was she is an Empress, deserving to be addressed as such, and she had to get back before something bad happens to Ren.”

“She’s protecting him from her grandfather.”

“What for?” he asks.

She shrugs. “I’m not sure it’s just the vibe I got from him. He was desperate to have her back as well.”

“I’m never cumming again,” he groans. “I can’t keep doing this. I’m sorry Rey, we have to figure something else out, because I don’t think I can handle another encounter with her. She makes things move with her mind!”

“He does too. He called it the Force, it’s part of how they communicate. I could feel it while I was there. The strangest thing. I feel like maybe we have it too, but not that strong. I can’t make shit fly, that is for sure.”

He laughs dryly. “Thank God for that.”  
“Ben, seriously, I need you to know I love you. As disorienting as that was, you are the one I love.”

“I’m not mad you fucked him. I figure he’s me in another time, but I prefer this you. I love you this you.”

Smiling at him relieved she kisses him quickly. “Good, I was a little worried.”

He laughs. “I know. I am wondering how... was it good? Should I up my skills?”

Reddening in the cheeks, she laughs. “Um, so it was kind of rough, no foreplay. He bent me over a table and it took all of three to five minutes. It wasn’t anything spectacular.”

“He didn’t even kiss you, did he?” he asks.

“No. Why did you kiss her?”

“A little, but she was the same, mostly rough. I felt used,” he admits.

“Me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks pass. Rey works to unravel what has become an entirely terrifying mystery to her and Ben. But those weeks came and went with little to no contact, and certainly no sex. The risk a terrible chance at encountering their not so kind doppelgangers again. While curious, Ben, still shaken from his experience with the Empress, has refused to discuss anything more on what happened even though he would still like to make sense of it.

His input lacking, Rey finds herself rambling on about it into the late hours of the night. Her new normal of sneaking into his room to cuddle for the better part of the evening. A full belly and her needs met otherwise, her nightly visits with him becomes the cherry on top of what has become a far cry from her previous life.

With her grandfather being transferred to prison after his stint in the hospital, lawyers were hired by Ben’s parents to figure out how to get Rey her inheritance sooner. None of that means much to her, her obsession now with this other world and what it means that they are in two places at once.

Are they even the same people? Why are they so vastly different, yet so very similar? She admires their darkness, it eludes a sense of courage and confidence she has been lacking. Now with Ben’s family, she has the emotional freedom to relax, but she can’t let go completely. She has to know why this is happening. It must mean something.

“Ben, please?” She presses her lips to the soft skin of his pectoral muscle. Her teeth nipping at him his goose-bumped flesh making him squirm.

He puts his hand between them, covering the area she is teasing. “I want to, but I’m not going to.” His eyes find hers as they gaze up at him with a glint of the moon shimmering in them from the window.

With a growl she buries her face against him. “We’re never going to have sex again if we don’t figure this out, and to the best of my knowledge the only way to figure it out is to have sex.”

He chuckles. “I don’t think you understand the evil that is the other you. I like this Rey, the naughty, but sweet one. The one I fell in love with. I don’t want to be with the other one at all. I’d rather keep you and have no sex than to deal with her again.”

“Fine,” Rey agrees reluctantly.

Laying her head against his chest in a pose to fall asleep, she closes her eyes and envisions some of the images she can recollect from recent dreams. Actual dreams unlike the ones that seem real.

In these dreams she is usually in the corner of the room, watching over her other self with Ren. Admiring the strength of Ren’s commitment and the fortitude of his determination to maintain with her like self that being with her will only lead to his demise. She watches on, a ghostly being in the corner unseen and unheard as she covets the boldness of their relationship.

Rey fits the description better now that Ben has actually met her. Dark in a dreamy, but elusive way, wary of only losing her love. A love she sought across a galaxy of rumors, feeling him across the vast distance. Driven by her need for him she gives her most cautious self over to him, allowing him to take control over her weaker parts.

Looking on from inside her deepest unconscious state she sometimes feels as though she drifts away. The view still nearly as present as if she were there when Ren would run his course hands over the smooth curves of the Empress Rey’s body. Almost feeling it on her own skin, the warmth of his touch, the callus of his fingers stroking delicately over their freckled skin.

It is here in her dreams where she finds release now. Ben too afraid, but her desires will not wane. Not with these visions within her quieted mind. Ren masterfully guides the Empress into sensual heights, Rey herself longs to feel in her own reality, when his long and thick digits prod her inner core. The arch of her lean torso as her slight breasts tilt upwards sends chills through her. The Empress moans with such abandonment, she wonders how she does knowing her grandfather looms not far away, that her love for Ren might bet the very thing that gets him killed.

Risk too high for most and yet, when their bodies touch and their arousal courses through their veins, worry does not exist. How does one not admire such an event? Rey wants to fade away, but her curiosity keeps her piqued by the way Ren becomes a gentle giant with the Empress after savagely taking her like a wild beast. She stands in the corner watching until all hours of their night and into their deep sleeping patterns as they lay in each other’s arms.

It’s peacefully quiet. The air of the room stale, but cool. Hours must have passed as she observes their sweet slumber. The placid everlasting night lies outside the window of his chambers. A sense of perfection laces itself into the moment before it happens. A sudden burst of ear crushing beeping, and alarm or something alike.

Her breath hitches in her throat as the sound echos through the steel ship. The once contented couple stir frantically in the sheets before jumping to their feet to find their clothing. The sound of an army of footsteps charge towards the door. Ren and the Empress look at each other, solidarity present in their faces as they both sigh. He takes her hand as they approach the door.

The doors swoosh open and she finds herself following them as the troopers place handcuffs on them before walking them away.

 _Why don’t they use their powers? Their abilities could take all of these troopers down with ease._ Following, she continues with them until the reach the Emperor’s throne room. Slipping in behind them as they are led before the throne.

Expecting something more, she jumps when the Emperor speaks one simple sentence.

‘ _Execute both of them!’_

The original troopers trickle out the door as the guards in the room enclose around them each wielding a different complex weapon. The feel of the room freezes in time as she stares in shock wondering why they resigned themselves to not fighting back. She walks up to them, circling them screaming at them to stop standing there and to get ready to fight back, but their eyes only meet as they stand in silence.

“Stop standing there and do something!” she shouts in panic. “Fight back!”

They don’t budge, and she gives up shouting and tries to reach out to them to remove the cuffs wrapped around their wrists.  
Her hands fidget in the air as they pass through the cuffs and their wrists. Shaking, her hands grasp at nothing as the tears stream down her cheeks.

“Please!” she cries fearfully, stepping away, watching in terror as the guards gain. Seconds feel like minutes. Looking over her shoulder she sees the Emperor with an evil snark upon his thin dry lips.

She stumbles backwards towards the Emperor, turning around and approaching him in a last futile attempt to stop it. “Stop, please!” she shouts to no avail.

In frustration, she reaches for the light saber resting on the armrest of his throne. Surprised, when her hand wraps around it, she lifts it and ignites the blade. Without thought she rams it into the Emperor’s side. The room freezes, simultaneously all eyes turn towards her. She looks at them as she pulls the blade out with a firm tug. The guards turn their attention towards her, and all too suddenly everyone knows she is there.

Ren’s and the Empress’s eyes are locked on her as she runs towards them haphazardly swinging as she goes. They hold their wrists towards her as she approaches and she swipes the blade at them between their wrists.

“Give it to me,” Ren demands. “You two run.”

“No!” Empress Rey argues, reaching for his arm after Rey hands off the saber. “Come.”

“Go!” he shouts.

Rey grabs the Empress’s hand and drags her from the room and down the halls with alarms following them. “He’ll be fine.”

Together they run until they are stopped by an array of troopers. Chests heaving they turn to each other. Taking in the familiarity of one another, a final moment to explore their commonality. As the troopers encroach on them, they turn to each other’s embrace. Hugging tightly, they tune out the sounds of the approaching footsteps as they clank loudly in formation. Rey’s eyes shut tightly, pressing the sound of the troopers from her mind, phasing the alarms until they are nearly a muted beeping. Holding on for what is next.

After a moment that lasts far longer than it should have, she realizes the sounds of the troopers feet have disappeared. The sound of the alarms replaced by a slow dull beep. The embrace of Empress Rey’s arms have morphed into the embrace of a blanket and tubing from an IV.

With a slight effort, she manages to flutter her eyes open, the light from the hallway filtering in too brightly even in her darkened room. Her eyes scan over the plain drop ceiling circling around the room, an off-white otherwise barren room with typical hospital décor. In the corner she sees Ben sleeping in the reclining chair, his feet dangling over the end. An attempt at speaking his name gives way that she hasn’t been conscious in a while.

She clears her throat with another attempt, she almost can say his name. She wants him to come over to her to explain why she is back in the hospital, but he isn’t budging. She pages for the nurse instead using the button on the side of the bed in easy reach. With the nurse’s arrival Ben finally stirs. He sees her, his face lighting up with a curious excitement she’s never seen him wear previously.

The nurse scurries around the bed checking over Rey and the stats on the surrounding machines before leaving to call the doctor in. Rey’s ick encrusted eyes stare up into Ben’s. He smiles warmly at her slipping her tiny hand into his own, hushing her when she attempts to speak. Interrupting their quiet moment, the doctor comes in for his own inspection. Poking and prodding over her until he is satisfied.

Leaning over the side of the bed the doctor gives her a comforting smile. “You are a very lucky little girl. Things are looking good now and I hope to let you go in a few days.”

Rey nods slightly confused, her eyes tracking the doctor and the nurse as they leave the room. Looking back at Ben she shrugs her shoulders. Ben’s eyes water up, even though he is still smiling at her.

“Oh God, Rey we thought he had done you in this time. Your grandfather, I just couldn’t get to you fast enough. I’m so sorry.”

Knitting her eyebrows together she clears her throat and signals for some water. Inclining her bed upwards as Ben gets her water, she watches him rush back to her side with it. Sipping it down slowly at first she sighs at the feel of the cool liquid coating her throat making her wonder how long had she been out.

Ben waits patiently for her to acclimate, giving her time to wake up and finish her water he pulls the chair from the corner to her bedside.

“My grandfather?” she croaks through her scratchy throat.

Ben nods. “He was drunk again. So drunk he kept hitting you. I could hear it through the front door, but it was locked. I had to break it down.” He lifts the sling his arm is in. She had missed that.

“But he was in jail?”

Ben shakes his head. “No, he is now, but not last week. They said you might be confused. You took a lot of hits to the head.”

“No, he was and I was with you,” she says her voice trailing off as some of the images from her dreams pass through her mind. “We’re not together are we?”

“Together, as in dating?” he laughs softly until her face dims. “No, I’m sorry Rey, we’ve always been good friends. Why would you think we were dating?”

She shakes her head and takes another sip of water. “You would never believe me. I am probably confused.”

Rolling over she pulls the blankets up as she presses her face into her pillow and cries as quietly as possible, brushing his hand off when he tries to comfort her.

“Okay, I’m sorry. Maybe I should give you some time to piece things back together.”

The ride home from the hospital is one in silence, with the tall handsome neighbor boy at her side now free of his sling. Ben’s parents in the front seat, both assuring her she will be alright now that they have taken her in. Passing her house, they pull into their drive and walk inside. The entire time her eyes staring at the boarded over front door of her house.

Without a word she trails behind Mrs. Solo to her new room across from Ben’s. They have moved in all of her things and already have it settled and cozy looking. She looks around after she is left alone and finds all of her things as she would expect them to be. Coming to a stop she stares across the hallway into Ben’s room. He is sitting on the edge of his bed watching her explore her new room.

Their eyes meet giving Rey goosebumps. Looking away she closes the door and presses her back to it. Rethinking, she quickly opens her door again to find his closed now. Closing her door once again she crawls into the plush bed and curls into a ball to sleep until dinner.

Dinner is nearly as quiet as the rest of her day. Like everyone is in some kind of mourning even though she survived a terrible assault that could have killed her. Halfway through eating she drops her fork onto her plate and looks up.

“Why is everyone so sad and quiet?”

Ben’s mom, Leia, replies with a motherly smile, “You haven’t seemed yourself Rey, we’re only concerned.”

“Well, yeah,” she says sardonically. “I got my ass beat by my grandfather. I probably shouldn’t be my usual self.”

“We understand,” she assures her. “Do you want anymore?”

Rey shakes her head and slides her plate away. “No, thank you.”

She can feel all of their eyes on her as she steps away from the table to return to her room. Yanking the ponytail from the back of her head she tosses the band across the counter in the bathroom adjoining her room. She starts the water for her shower and begins to strip down. Staring into the mirror she looks for a clue, for a trait, something of the Empress finding nothing. Disappointed, she then looks over her yellowing bruises before getting into the shower and letting the hot water melt away as much of her sorrows as a comforting shower can.

A towel wrapped around her body, she dries her hair before combing it and putting in some leave in conditioner. Again, looking for any inkling or trace of her twin image, the Empress. Sighing, she opens the door to the bedroom, the steam escaping as she passes through. Stopping, in her tracks, startled by Ben’s presence. He’s leaning against the back of her door, where she sees him flip the lock into place.

“What are you doing here?”

“A few days ago you thought we had been dating, why?”

Rey, blushing goes to her dresser to pull out a night shirt and grab some underwear. “I was confused. I think I had a dream or something while I was out. It’s nothing.”

“What if I don’t want it to be nothing?” he asks shyly, his eyes turned away.

Rey shrugs. “But it is nothing.”

“I was there for days, Rey. You said my name in your sleep dozens of times. It seemed like maybe you liked me that way?”

Giving him a real look over now that she has everything she needs for bed, she sighs and sits on her desk chair. “Ben? Like you said, we’re just good friends.”

With a deep breath, he steps away from the door and towards her a few steps. “I know you would spy on me. I could see you. You’re terrible at hiding.”

Rey looks up at his face as he tries to steel his expression. “So, you have feelings for me. Why tell me now?”

“Because I almost lost you before I could tell you. I don’t want to risk that again.” He steps a few more feet closer to her.

“Ben, it’s okay, really. A lot has happened I need to sift through.”

She looks up from her seat, eyes watering with tears as he closes the last couple of feet between them. He reaches for her hand and pulls her to her feet. One arm wraps around her lower back as the other reaches his palm to her cheek as he explores her teary eyes. “Rey, you are my best friend and I am in love with you. I don’t care if you love me back. You deserve to know someone loves you after what you have been through.”

“Ben?” she whispers into his palm.

“Rey?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

Ben laughs nervously. “Can I kiss you?”

Rey laughs and nods as tears spill over her cheeks.

The moment his lips brush against hers she jumps with a small start. The soft warm texture of his lips feels new all over again, as if she never felt them in her dreams. Her real first kiss with Ben and she is instantly molten. A spark runs the length of her body when his tongue meets hers, sharing his sweet minty breath with hers. A sigh leaves her body as she relaxes against him, her towel dropping to the floor.

Without question, Ben hoists her into his arms and walks her to the bed, sitting her on the edge where he continues to kiss her as he strips his lower half down and only separating from her to pull his shirt off. Lips meshing together again they work together to climb into the middle of the bed.

Kissing his way down her jawline before crossing down her neck and over her shoulder, he works his way to her breasts. Quickly, he pulls a hardened bud into his mouth tasting her thoroughly with his tongue and sucking. Sucking harder on the next one when she takes his thumb into her mouth teasingly sucking on it.

His thumb leaves her mouth with a soft pop as he travels over her body, leaving kisses and saliva trails down her slim belly. Reaching her hips he sucks on the delicate flesh of her lower pelvis, his hand finding her bare warmth, cupping her womanhood and squeezing gently. His fingers trace over her swollen labia, flicking the hidden nub just inside. Sliding down her slick crease, his fingers press into her wet heat. Two fingers press gently into her delicate virgin flesh, feeling her tightening around his fingers as he pulls them from her depths to press them in again.

“You are so tight,” he groans against her hip.

Kissing downwards, he takes his time paying attention to what makes her twinge beneath him. He sucks on her thigh, nibbling his way inwards. Her legs spread further in anticipation. She breathes hard at the feel of his mouth finding it’s way to her clit. His fingers continue to slowly spread her wider as he takes her nub into his mouth. Sucking on her a few times, then running his tongue over the sensitive spot. The tip of his tongue tastes every crease of her, feeling out how she responds to his touch.

She starts to buzz inside. Her nerves shaky and her body vibrating beneath his large hands as they pin her to the mattress, her pelvis forcing itself up towards the magic that is his mouth as he sucks her into orgasm. He clamps his lips firmly around her clit giving her soft coaxing pulls as she groans into the pillow she smashes over her face.

Ben traces his fingers lovingly over her thighs and hips as he looks up at her fast rising chest watching her catch her breath, and waiting to see her face when she moves the pillow away. Seeing her glowing face smile, he moves back up her body, returning to her kissing her all over along the way. Stopping to suckle her breasts gently, his warm palm securing the slight side of her belly as she wiggles at the oversensitive teasing.

Kissing her again on the lips, she can taste herself as he swabs his tongue against hers. She sucks the flavor off of his lips for him and he gives her a gleaming smile of delight.

Tracing the side of her face he looks into her eyes. “You are my favorite beauty.”

Grinning with her reddened cheeks, she replies, “Do you want me to do you now? I will.”

“Absolutely, but not now. Another time. I would much rather be inside you. I want to feel you around my cock and bury myself so deep I may never find my way out again. I want to make your pussy contract around me and see how wet you will get for me. I want you bad, I have for a long time.”

Slightly embarrassed by his words, she can still feel the heat in her face. “I didn’t realize you were so dirty.”

“Says the girl who would spy on me.”

Biting her lips she laughs. “Well you know. It’s possible I love you too, and have for a long time and maybe I could have said something sooner.”

“Rey, I’m not worried about the timeline of getting here, just that we are here.”

She nods. “I’m ready.”

She gasps softly at the feel of him pressing against her begging for entrance. With some resistance, he slides into her with as much ease as he can. Her stomach fumbles for calm at the feel of how he enters her and fills her insides so much. Painful, but necessary. A comfort needed for too long, regardless of the difficulty achieving it. His cock feels swollen in her, equally as she feels swollen around him. The friction no less desirable, but somehow nearly too painful.

She doesn’t know she is crying until she feels him kiss her tears away. Just as she didn’t know she closed her eyes until she opens them and smiles at his anxious ones. He has only entered her a few times, and she wonders if she can take much more, but he slows and somehow that helps. His cock soon draws out the moisture that builds as she embraces the idea of his being inside of her. Relishing the way he fits inside of her so fully, she senses how wet she is becoming and how it lends itself to his thrusting. Slowly, his pace has picked up and she finds herself seeking more, her pelvis arching towards him as her fingers play gently in his hair, twirling the long bits near the back of his neck.

His massive build rocks against her tiny frame, nestled between her smooth thighs as she wraps her legs around him, pulling inwards. Pinning him close makes it harder for him to thrust fully, but gives her a feeling of friction that has her drifting in the feel of their bodies twining together so beautifully.

“You feel good inside of me,” she whines as he fights to thrust harder inside of her.

His mouth fastens to hers. “I’m going to cum soon.”

“Good, I want you to cum inside of me. Fill me with all you have.”

“Jesus, Rey.” He grunts against her neck as he stiffens with a few more clumsy thrusts.

Rey nestles herself into his thick built arms when he lays beside her. It’s there that she explains the dreams, and why she thought they were already together. Going over each detail, she regales him with how they became a couple, then how every time they had sex it was a new adventure in a new body.

“I think your subconscious was telling you how strong you are. And that we have a lot of fun sexy kink we’re going to have to explore.”

Rey laughs at Ben’s explanation. “Sure, that could be it. Or I just had the crap beaten out of me and my brain was trying to heal and just going through some shit.”

“Or we have a lot of fun sexy kink to do,” Ben laughs. “Seriously, though, I love the hell out of you and for whatever it is worth, you being here is the best day of my life so far. And you staying will be the best day, every day, from now on.”

“Good, because I’m not leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a way to wrap this up and this has been what has been inside my brain for awhile. Hopefully, this all played out well for you. Thanks for reading.


End file.
